Searching for Inspiration
by Umi-chan3
Summary: §Complete§ Umi wrote a book, and now they're all feeling the longing of Cephiro, something calls them back, and it changes them all forever. ClefUmi, mostly, a little of HikaruLantis FuuFerio.
1. Default Chapter

Searching For Inspiration 

Chapter 1 Scarlet's Walk

"Searching for Inspiration started as just that. I was looking for something to write, so I wrote the words on the top of my paper and said to myself, 'Hey this would make a great title.' I guess from there it just took off," she giggled on TV and tossed her dazzling blue hair.

"It certainly did," the reporter was only a small step above gawking at the two gorgeous women on the stage in front of him, "So what does it feel like, writing this book?"

"Well," she sighed and looked at the girl next to her, "I guess I feel relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Umi-san has always been a talented writer, but sometimes she gets discouraged about her writing," she smiled her dazzling smile, and the entire audience could do nothing but smile back.

"That does get us back to the real topic," he stared but tried not to gawk, "You two have been best friends since you were…?"

"Fifteen," Umi said calmly; she was used to it.

"Right, ten years. You're both running a huge successful veterinary office and more importantly," here he smiled a dashing smile, "You're both single."

They both looked suddenly downcast, and he immediately regretted saying it, quickly he changed subjects, "Back to your book, Fuu, Umi tells me you had a lot to do with it."

Fuu blushed and smiled, "Maybe…"

"But one of her main characters seems exactly like you," here he pulled out a copy of Searching for Inspiration and opened a pre-marked page, "Short hair, golden like the sun framed dazzling green eyes. She moved with grace but caution and was somewhat soft-spoken; she had always been the smartest of the three.' Now," he closed the book and set it back down, "That sounds a lot like you."

She laughed, "I'm no Magic Knight sir," the word tore her in two.

"Bringing us back once more, where did you get the idea from?"

"I guess…" Umi looked down, "It mirrors everything I wish I had. I just put all my desires and fantasies into words. After all," she looked around, "Who here wouldn't want to be able to snap their fingers and have things appear before them?"

The audience laughed and agreed.

"Okay, let's take some time for questions," he pulled himself from deep pools of blue.

A lady stood when addressed and looked from Umi to Fuu, "The romances in the book, were they based on real events and real people?"

"Yes," Umi could barely breathe, thinking about it.

"They were," Fuu nodded solemnly and closed her eyes.

"Who's the third heroine based on?" someone asked.

"Another friend of ours, Hikaru Shidou. She was the artist who did the cover of the book. She couldn't be here today because she had a prior engagement," Umi answered, laughing, as she exchanged glances with Fuu.

He looked at his watch and saw a nod from the producer and knew their time was up, as much as he hated it, "Well here you have it. Umi Ryuuzaki, author of Searching for Inspiration and her partner, Fuu Hououji, the Magic Knight of Water and the Magic Knight of Wind," he laughed slightly, and they tried but the closing was too much, "Until next time…"

§§§~~~

She walked into her flat and put the keys on her kitchen table. She sighed heavily and fell into her couch. Alone, again. She closed her eyes and sighed again before making a salad and quickly eating, standing up in her kitchen. The dining room was too depressing. She sat and imagined him on the other side even though she knew she was alone.

She picked up the phone with itching fingers and a sense of adrenaline went through her as she asked, "Fuu, you wanna go for a ride?"

"Always," her partner's voice smiled.

"Okay, meet you at the stables in fifteen?"

"Great."

§§§~~~

"Good for you guys," she smiled at the TV as she coughed again. She began to stand, but a man rushed in and pushed her back down.

"Hikaru you will not get better if you don't sit still for awhile!"

"Satoru, come on, please?" Hikaru begged, but he shook his head, and she sighed in defeat and tried to get some sleep.

§§§~~~

Fuu mounted her white stallion and stroked his neck, "Ashiteru," she whispered into his mane and smiled as Umi mounted her deep black mare. 

She grinned and stroked the glossy fur of each of the horses that they had just spent an hour grooming and picking and pulling at. 

Shyly a little gray colt came from the stable and hesitantly walked toward his mother. 

"Hey Black Dove," Fuu pet him, and he whickered gently.

"He'll follow Scarlet, let's take him with us," Umi urged, and Fuu laughed and gave in as they set out. 

"How about Scarlet's Walk for a title?" Fuu grinned at Umi, and she smiled.

"Sounds pretty good to me. What do you think girl?" she reached down and hugged the horse, "God I love you."

"Umi, do you miss them?" Fuu asked softly, and Umi looked at her curiously.

"Who?"

"The people in…in…Cephiro," Fuu looked around the woods nervously as they trotted through.

Umi looked down, "Sometimes."

"If you don't miss them why did you write Searching for Inspiration? If you don't miss them why did you call it that? I know that you could have easily changed the title. I know that you want something to make you feel again, feel the way you felt there. I'm not blind," Fuu said harshly, and Umi sighed. 

"I miss them yes, but I knew that writing that story would get my real talent out there. I knew that it would be so unreal that people would think it was original and accept my real works," she told her, "It really boosted my career."

"I guess, but I thought that…" she looked at the white stallion, "I thought that Hikaru and I weren't the only ones."

"I don't know Fuu, see it's different with you two; you had the loves of your lives. I just left wonderful friends. I still have you two, and all my dreams are coming true here. I don't want to live there; I don't want to be stuck there all my life. It was an amazing experience that I'll never forget but all in all it was just that to me, an experience. Something that you experience and turn away from. You do that in life; it was just one of those, only on a more extreme level."

"But what about in the book, you wrote about you and…" Umi glared and dared Fuu to say the name in her presence.

"That was just to spice it up. The public would be disappointed if the Water Knight didn't have a secret lover as well. The public doesn't like to know the truth most of the time, that's why they read fantasy, so they can delusion themselves to believe whatever truth they see fit."

"Don't speak to me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're a writer and I'm a reader, speak to me like I'm a friend, and you're a friend," she said quietly, and Umi apologized.

"Sensitive subject," she muttered, "Race you to the pond!"

Fuu agreed, and they took off toward the pond near their stables.

§§§~~~

"They've been gone from Cephiro for five Earth years," Ferio was making an announcement to the people of Cephiro. It had been a long time since they last saw their protectors, and they wanted to know where they had gone, "Officially," he muttered, "They've been gone for five years; they moved to another country far from their home, far from the portal to Cephiro. The county is called…" he faltered; he couldn't even remember.

"England," Clef encouraged, and he nodded.

"England, because the Knight of Water and the Knight of Wind were offered a very good job there that they had to take. The Knight of Fire went with her brothers there to expand some kind of fighting they call Kendo."

"But Prince there is danger!" someone in the crowd called, "You need to summon the Knights once more!" 

"We know of this danger you speak of," Ferio said calmly, "And it is nothing that we need to summon the Legendary Knights for; it is something that can be easily handled."

"The monster outbreak is huge Prince! More and more people are hurt everyday. Something must be done. Whole villages are being ransacked and torn apart. Surely there is some room for more concern," a man called.

"There is much concern over this," Ferio informed them, "But we need to find the source of the problem rather than just drive the minions out. We have to find who is summoning the monsters."

§§§~~~

Hikaru coughed as she looked disgustedly at the tissues near the bed. She knew that using another one was going to make her nose more raw than it already was, "Man," she muttered and pulled it out of the box, last one. There was triumph on her face; she had successfully beaten the tissues. She grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Kakeru asked as he walked into the room. 

"I…Well-I…" she stuttered.

"You what?"

"I…" she pointed to the box of tissues, "See!"

He muttered and laughed, "You amaze me little sister."

She smiled, "Love you too!"

He laughed again as he walked from the room. She felt time freeze up, and looked around her in wonderment. She didn't see anything moving. What was going on? 

"Hikari!" she called for her dog, but he didn't come. That was definitely odd; he never didn't come.

She didn't have much longer to worry though because she was throwing things in a bag subconsciously and looking for the portal. She knew it was somewhere; she could feel it, but she didn't know where. She searched her room for it, and finally went into the dojo in the back. She took a step onto the padded floor and was gone.

§§§~~~

Umi and Fuu laughed and joked, "Hey Fuu did you pack these saddlebags?" Umi looked behind her and noticed them.

"Um…no…I thought you did," Fuu told her, and Umi's eyes creased in worry as they approached the pond. She looked at it in horror. The water was swirling white and blue; someone had summoned them.

"The portal," Fuu whispered. 

"No," Umi turned Scarlet and urged her forward with words and feet. The horse reared and screamed as they were all pulled into the pond, pulled back to the world.

§§§~~~

His eyes snapped open; he was tired. Why had she fought so hard? He didn't want to think about it. He needed to rest. He put his head on his fist when someone knocked on his study door. He opened it with a hand, not having the strength to open it himself and found the Magic Knights standing at his door, escorted by a equally surprised and ecstatic Ferio and Lantis.

"Guru," the Knights bowed to him while looking at him completely. He had taken on a new form when Hikaru was named pillar. He was taller than Ferio but shorter than Lantis, and his robes now fit him more snuggly. He met quiet sapphire blue eyes; she stood in the back. Since the fight she had strayed from first him and then Cephiro and even now, summoned, she had changed. She had become more quiet, more alone, and it killed him to see her fire die. 

He looked over the girls. It had been a long time since he last saw them. Hikaru was now almost as tall as Fuu, but neither were as tall as Umi. Her hair no longer hung in a braid but in a ponytail down her back. She was in pajamas, and her face was red and flushed. She yawned and stretched her hello. 

Fuu had let her hair grow so that it was half as long as Umi's and had small crimps in it. If it had been much longer it would have looked like Emeraude's. Besides growing she had obtained a more feminine figure, gaining the curves of her age. He noticed, with a small smirk, that Ferio seemed to enjoy it because he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Then his eyes turned to Umi, strayed to her beauty. Her dazzling hair had not changed though now she held it constrained in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes had lost some of their shine, though from pain or age he could not tell. She had grown into herself amazingly, and he tried to keep his eyes from staring overly much. 

She looked down; she was used to people staring, but she wasn't used to _him_ staring.

He flicked a few fingers and summoned chairs for them, "Magic Knights."

They sat graciously, and Hikaru stifled another yawn, "Pardon me," she mumbled and lay her head in her hands.

"Hikaru-san is a bit under the weather," Fuu informed them. Her voice was as sweet as before, though obviously older.

"Why have we been summoned?" Hikaru yawned, "And does it involve a bed?"

"Under the weather?" Lantis asked.

"Um…sick…" Hikaru explained. "I saw you guys on TV by the way. Great stuff," she grinned at Umi, "he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Umi blushed and looked down, and he couldn't help but get defensive.

"You were summoned," he changed the subjects with a bit of heat in his voice, "Because…" he didn't want to say because they missed them, "There's a monster infestation."

"Can't you handle that?" Fuu inquired, "Not that we're not glad to be back," she added when Ferio looked hurt. He smiled and accepted it. 

"We could, except they keep coming back," Lantis told them.

"Interesting," Fuu was thinking.

"You know what would be real interesting right now?" Hikaru asked, almost to herself.

"What?" Lantis questioned.

"The inside of my eyelids," she laughed, from joy and from fever and from everything put together.

They laughed.

"Hikaru," Umi scolded gently, and her voice brought butterflies to his stomach. Again he forced it down and tried to continue.

"There's someone summoning them," he told them.

"Didn't you ask Ascot?" Fuu thought that seemed the most logical explanation.

"Well yes, but he doesn't know. He couldn't tell," Ferio answered. "We've tried everything. We thought that maybe you and the Rune-Gods could help."

"We will," Hikaru agreed before she completely understood the situation, "Just as long as I get to sleep tonight, preferably right now."

They laughed and sent the Magic Knights to bed.

§§§~~~

In the morning, when Clef had regained his strength, he easily cured Hikaru, and she was ready to go. 

"Shall we start?" Fuu asked cheerily, and they nodded.

"The sooner the better," Umi muttered, and they looked at her.

"Why the rush?" Persea asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing."

They dismissed it, leaving it there and thinking maybe it was nothing, but he wondered. What exactly was nothing, or _who_ was nothing?

"So what have you been doing with your lives?" they asked the Magic Knights over breakfast.

"Well!" Hikaru shouted, glad to tell everyone, "The greatest thing just happened!"

"Oh?" Lantis inquired, intrigued.

"See we moved to England because my brothers got a shop there. We've been teaching English kids kendo which is a kind of Japanese sword-fighting. They're so cute," she laughed, "They have the most adorable accents. And I just did the cover work of the number one selling book in England."

They stared, "That's amazing."

"How big is this England?" Lantis persisted.

"Dunno, pretty small, country wise, but _very_ big in the whole world wise. If a book is number one in England it's basically number one everywhere," she answered as she scooped eggs onto her plate.

Umi looked down.

"Umi-san and I own a successful veterinary clinic, a place where we help injured animals," Fuu told her part. 

"Successful?" Ferio shook his head, not completely understanding.

"It means we're kind of rich," Fuu answered modestly. "We have enough money to buy whatever we want basically," she blushed at her vanity.

"Kind of rich," Hikaru scoffed, "you have more money than God."

"Hikaru-san!" Fuu scolded, and they laughed.

When she didn't speak he had to ask, "What about you Umi?"

She shook her head, "Besides the Veterinary Clinic there's nothing to say," she wouldn't look at him, and he didn't understand.

"What about Searching For Inspiration?" Hikaru and Fuu asked at the same time, and she glared and shook her head.

"What's that?" Ascot inquired. 

She looked up and smiled at him, and Clef wanted to kill him just then. He fought as hard as he could for that smile, and she never satisfied him, "Just a book I wrote, nothing major."

"Umi-san don't be daft!" Fuu scolded, England had rubbed off on her, and she blushed, "Gomen."

"Pick a language!" Hikaru laughed, because they heard each other in English and Japanese, but the others only heard the language of Cephiro.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Hikaru dismissed it.

"It's nothing," Umi tried to get them to lay off, but they would hear no such thing.

"Tell them or we will," Hikaru warned.

Umi sighed and resolved to tell them herself, "Searching for Inspiration is a book I wrote about Cephiro, only they don't know it's a real place and real people and everything," she told them. "It's the book Hikaru did the cover art for."

Now they were completely shocked.

"The number one book?!" Caldina burst out, and Umi nodded.

"But it was easy. All I had to do was recount the events of Cephiro and put them in writing. I sent them to some guy in London, and he published it. I had no idea it would catch on, that's completely luck."

A writer, his breath caught, she had pulled herself to silence and isolation then. Is that why her eyes died? Suddenly he found himself wanting a copy of this book. He closed his eyes and said a quick spell, searching for it. He found it in Hikaru's bag, and nodded to himself.

"Maybe you three should spend the day at the palace and attack the monsters tomorrow," he told them and stood. "I'm going to try and find out more about the monster crisis." 

He walked down the hall and when he got close to Hikaru's door he opened it slightly and called the book with a spell. It flew into his hands, and he walked to the library quietly.

*New fanfiction! This might be the last good idea I have up there. I need to stop writing fanfiction and get back to my manuscript, but like the title I'm Searching for Inspiration, as always. Anyways, this one is gonna be real short and sweet.

Extra note: New Tori Album October 29th! That's where my names are from. Scarlet's Walk is the Album's title. So Scarlet is from that. Black Dove is a song on the Album, "From the Choirgirl Hotel." Most of the names in this are going to be Tori related. I'm so excited! Ah! Isn't it October yet?! *Whines*

Why England? Because England is a great place, full of Faeries and Horses. Okay I'm going to shut up now*

Tori:

And I **ride** alongside

And I rode **alongside you then**

And I **rode** alongside

Til you **_lost me there_ **in the **_open road_**

And I rode alongside

Till my **_honey spread itself so thin_**

For me to **break** your **bread**

For me to **take your word**

**_I'd have to steal it_**"

~Tori Amos, A Sorta Fairytale, Scarlet's Walk (speculated lyrics)


	2. Escapes

*To celebrate fanfiction's last major site down time *crosses fingers and knocks on wood* I'm going to post this chapter. 

This is for anyone who ever asked me to put Umi and Clef together quickly, not have them apart for a long time. For anyone that ever made that request, or wished even in your mind, that I would do this, here you go! ^.^*

Chapter Two Escapes

Hikaru and Fuu were spending time with Lantis and Ferio, and she was left to wander the familiar palace. She remembered when she first came here; she had walked these halls lost and confused. She could walk them for hours and never find her way. Now she knew them like the back of her hand because she had mapped them over and over again, in her mind and in words. She smiled to herself; she liked his new form. 

She scolded herself for thinking about him at such an hour, but couldn't help it. She smiled again when she remembered how short he used to be. She loved him even then though.

She knew she had to get her mind off of him, so she resorted to do some writing in the library, so she could get to sleep sometime that night. She ran back to her room, grabbed a pen and pad of paper and bounded off toward the library. She opened the doors, and found him sitting there, with a book in his hand. She would have turned right then, but the cover caught her eyes. There were three girls on it, resembling Fuu, Hikaru and her. They were dressed in armor and wielding swords. In the background stood three spirits, a Lion, a Phoenix and a Dragon. She gasped and walked to him, grabbing the book from his hands. She looked at where he was and sighed, thankfully.

He looked up, startled, and found blue eyes glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Where did you get this?"

"From Hikaru," he lied, but not entirely. "I was reading it. It's very well written."

"I didn't say you could," she snapped.

"Do people need permission to read others books nowadays?" he asked calmly.

"_You_ do when it's _mine_," she answered curtly.

"Well then, may I please read your book?" he wasn't angry, just simply confused.

"No," she responded and turned, "And I don't want to catch you with it again."

She walked from the room, and he looked at the ground, sighing heavily. He picked up a piece of paper from the ground, written in small, neat handwriting. He couldn't help but let his eyes slide over it because he knew that it was hers.

She spun around and thought she could see him there, but he was gone, like a whisper. The wind shuffled the leaves beneath her feet, and she stared down the open path, not completely sure where or how or even when he had left her life. She longed for him day and night, but she never could seem to find him. She knew how to get back to him, but she knew that he would never want her. She knew that if she went back to him he would only turn her away as the child she was and never see her as the adult she had become. So she closed her eyes to the world and let herself heal in a way that was damaging because he never loved her the way she loved him.

            He read it two or three times before it sunk in that it was about her. He stood and walked from the room, not completely aware that he was leaving until he was gone.

He found her in the stables, gently stroking the little gray colt's neck. She smiled; she was glad that they had come too. 

"Hey Scarlet," she whispered as she hooked her black mare up to the crossties in the stable and took a brush from the tack room. She smiled to herself as she made the same rhythmic strokes again and again, brushing the dust and dirt from the horse. She stopped when she finished one side and wrapped her arms around the horse's neck. She kissed the strong neck and silky fur and whispered into her mane, "If no one else I love you."

When she finished brushing the horse, still completely unaware of his presence she went back to the tack room and grabbed a foot pick while putting the brush back.

"Now comes the hard part baby," she informed the horse as she walked back. She looked back and saw a figure in the door, and jumped back; the pick clattered to the ground. She put a hand to her chest when she saw who it was and picked up the fallen instrument. "Jesus Clef you scared me," she told him.

"Sorry," he whispered and walked into the stable, touching the horse gently. She calmed slightly and nibbled the inside of his hand.

"Wow," she muttered and looked at him, "She doesn't take to many people; I'm surprised."

He stroked the horse's neck and smiled.

"What are you doing here by the way?" she looked down and clicked her tongue as Scarlet regretfully put a foot up after Umi pushed her weight against her side. She dug the pick into the hoof, carefully at first, then deeper, "You would think with all the magic in this place they'd have a magic hoof-pick," she muttered when Scarlet decided she didn't want to lift her other foot.

"We do," Clef snapped his fingers, and Umi looked under the hoofs; they looked like they had never been dirty, "Just the stable hands don't really have it."

"Ah," she thanked him softly, "So why are you here?" her hair was in the way for the time, and she glared at it and threw it up into a bun. She wanted him gone; she hated what he did to her.

"I found this in the library," he told her and handed her the paper. She stared at it in horror.

"Oh."

"Who's it about?"

"What?" she whispered.

"It's obviously about someone. Who? Who's the girl and who's the one who hurt her?" he questioned, and Umi laughed and put it in her pocket, cursing herself for being so careless.

"It's no one," she told him, "It's some characters I made up."

"Fantasy comes from somewhere," he told her, "Where do you think Cephiro comes from?" 

"Not all fantasy," she attached a lead rope to Scarlet and put her back in the field with the other horses, "Black-Dove!" she called, and the horse pranced over to her.

"Who?" his eyes were intent

"Um…" she hooked the colt up to the crossties and began to rub him down, "Me and a friend of mine from a very long time ago," she told him, looking down.

"This friend of yours, did he know?" 

"Why are you pushing this?" she demanded.

"Because I…" he couldn't think of a good answer, "just curious I guess."

"No," she snapped, "He didn't know; I could never tell him because I knew he didn't feel the same."

"But how can you judge that from someone without first asking them?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"I missed you," he changed subjects, and she looked startled at the passion in his voice.

She knew that he deserved at least an answer, and she nodded, "I missed you guys too."

"No," he shook his head, "That's not what I mean."

"What?"

"I missed _you_ Umi, I didn't miss the other two, well I did, but not with the same feeling. Everyday you weren't here you were in my dreams."

She just looked at him, "I missed you too," she whispered after a long time.

He came close to her, and it gave her chills. 

Black-Dove whickered, and she blushed and turned. She took him off the crossties and put him out in the field. When she looked back he was standing in the door of the stable, watching her every movement.

He smirked when she blushed; he had no idea where his confidence was coming from. He beckoned her forward, and she came toward him slowly.

"Um…"

He stopped her with a gentle finger to her lips, "I read your whole book by the way," he whispered in her ear, "That was my second time through."

Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened, "But you weren't supposed to ever…"

He shook his head and leaned closer but didn't touch her, "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever read."

Her eyes lit up.

"And what-" he walked behind her, and she was about to turn, but he put a few fingers on her neck and slid them down her back, "what of the Water Knight? You described her least of all. Did you do that on purpose? To tease the reader, or did you want them to use their imaginations?"

"Clef," her voice was a whisper, "You're not being fair," she tried to catch him, but he easily moved elsewhere. "There was the least to tell," she answered, looking for him.

"I don't think so," he was behind her, and she was going to turn, but he stopped her by catching her wrists and whispering to her, "Because I know for a fact that she's beautiful," he kissed her ear, "And talented, and kind, with the personality of the sea, and the depth of the ocean."

She knew that she was going to die of pleasure if he didn't stop teasing her soon.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and let her go.

"What?" she turned and looked into his eyes.

"I've wanted you so long; I was moving too fast, wrong," he said quietly.

"No," she shook her head, "If you do something I don't like I'll let you know; I promise."

He smiled and brought his hands to hers. He kissed her fingertips, and she laughed. She brought her hands to his face, and slid her fingers down the slight curves in his face.

He reached in and caressed her face with his lips, then moved his hands to her waist, trying his best not to let his hands wander as he kissed her neck and nosed her softly.

She wished he would stop playing with her, but prayed that he would keep up what he was doing. As if sensing her feelings he pulled back, grinning wickedly.

"I missed you," he said quietly in her ear.

"Hm?" she was completely dazed.

"So much," he added, "Everyday you were gone I dreamed of the day I'd see you again. I promised myself I wouldn't let you slip through my fingers again."

She smiled, fine, she could do this, she was, after all, a writer.

"Every night I looked outside and saw your eyes in the moon," she told him.

He looked into beautiful blue eyes and could play no longer. He reached down and pushed his body close to her. She strangled a gasp as he reached in and kissed her with desire pent up over almost ten years. After a moment of disbelief she leaned into him. He moved with his heart and body as he held onto the kiss until neither could breathe. 

She smiled, in a stupor, and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her neck and couldn't believe the feel of having her in his arms.

"Someone might find us here," he said quietly, "and that would be a story to tell for all ages."

"The Master Mage and the Magic Knight of Water," Umi laughed. "Yeah, it'd make a good book."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"But no one will be here until morning, I always feed and groom at night, and Fuu has more important things on her mind right now," she told him, "But I really do have to groom right now," she said it almost regretfully, and he let her go.

She walked back out to the field and put the colt in the crossties once more. She looked intently at what she was doing; the small blush on her cheeks only made her cuter. 

He smiled and came near her, brushing a single strand of hair that fell from her bun out of the way as if to kiss her, but instead turned and walked to the tack room, grabbing a brush.

"I didn't know you could act like this," she told him, pretending to be completely uninterested in him, though her eyes were constantly searching.

"Funny," he grinned, "I didn't either."

She released the colt and hooked up Fuu's white stallion.

"Beautiful," Clef breathed, and Umi smiled.

"He's a sweetheart," she stroked his neck with a rubber curry comb and brushed in circles, moving her hand further and further into the stroke. He rubbed against the brush and whickered and threw his head. He pushed into her, trying to get more, and threw her into a stall door. She laughed at Clef's astounded face and stood, finishing grooming, "One more thing," she smacked the horse on the haunches, and he ran out to pasture.

"Hm?"

"Food," she laughed and went to the back of the stables, looking for grain. She gave them each a scoop from the huge scoop and went back to him. He watched her, longing for her even when she was only a few feet away.

"Clef," she called and came near. He reached out to her, but she jumped from his grasps. A taste of his own medicine.

"What?" he asked as they switched rolls.

"Maybe we should go inside," she suggested, and his eyes widened. Slowly he nodded and snapped his fingers. She looked around her and found she was in his room. 

"Better?" he asked, grinning wickedly.

"Much," she came toward him and slipped her hands down his arms. He shivered, and she smiled at the reaction.

"Not fair," he whispered and in turn ran his hands down the smooth curves in her body. She was perfect. He gently slid his hands to her hips and carefully leaned into her. She lay on his bed and looked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes; the eyes he had drown in. He had fallen into a pool and knew he could never get out; he didn't want to get out. He laid next to her and gently teased her hair. He hated it up; he knew it should be free. He reached to the tie and pulled it from her hair, letting sinuous blue rivers fall onto the bed.

She sat up slightly and tossed her head, throwing her hair around her shoulders.

He propped himself on one arm and ran three fingers down her neck, tracing her shoulder bones to her shirt. Without thinking, only feeling he let his hands fall down her shirt.

"Clef?" her voice made him snap back into reality.

He pulled back as his mind began to work again, and he realized just what he was doing, "Sorry," he whispered.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Will you regret this in the morning?"

"Not if you're next to me when I wake up."

She sat up, and his heart broke; she was going to leave, he ruined it. 

She looked at his pained face, confused. She knelt down and ran her hands through his lavender hair, "It's okay; I want this." She pulled off her shirt and dropped it on the floor.

Then he understood and tried to no avail to not look shocked. After a moment of silence he did the same, and she came near. He took her hands, and she touched his chest, wanting to feel every inch of him.

He looked down at her when she lay down near the head of his bed, "You're beautiful."

She smiled and turned her head, exposing her slender neck. The offer was too tempting; he reached down and kissed her neck, then, as she turned, met her lips. 

All the passion and longing, desire and pain, heartbreak and misery they had concealed for ten years was let out in one single heart shattering moment, and when it was over he kissed away her tears and promised not to hurt her ever again.

§§§~~~

She woke in the morning to find him propped up on one arm, watching her. She smiled softly when he kissed her forehead as she yawned and sat up. She gently ran her hands across his still bare chest.

He noticed a mark on her neck and fingered it, "You're going to be in trouble for that one," he said softly.

She thought a moment and shook her head, "Did you pack our saddlebags when you summoned us?"

"I just said a spell for you to have whatever you needed or wanted in them."

"You should have just climbed in yourself," she teased.

He grinned, but sensing she truly did want them, snapped, and they appeared before her.

She wanted something cute, something that looked good on her, and something that he would enjoy. She reached in and dropped the item in distaste, shaking her head, "Clef!" she screamed and smacked him playfully, "Be serious!"

"Oh," he grinned mischievously, "But I am being serious," he kissed her ear gently. "Fine I'll be good."

She smiled a she pulled out a light blue riding skirt with a white shirt with spaghetti straps. She sighed and gave in, knowing this was a compromise and she wouldn't get better, "Turn around," she instructed, and he looked stunned, "You're not getting this for free."

He shrugged and turned.

When she was finished changing she told him, and he turned and smiled. He knew she would look good in that, but then, she'd look good in anything. She sat next to him on the bed, "Did you know you have the most tempting body I've ever seen?" he asked as he kissed his way up her arms, shoulders, neck.

She closed her eyes and breathed him in, "Mmm…I've heard it before," she reveled in his arms.

"You better not hear it from anyone but me from now on," he said playfully.

"I don't think that's a problem," she laughed.

"Guru," they heard a knock on the door followed by Ferio's voice.

Umi immediately stiffened and became extremely silent.

Clef shooed her into a back room and dressed before he answered the door, "Yes Ferio?" 

"Sorry to bother you so early," Ferio began.

"It's early?" Clef mused, "I was almost sure I had slept in for once."

"It's only a few hours past dawn," Ferio told him, "Fuu was worried though; she said that Umi doesn't sleep well, and that she's always up before her. She never came to breakfast, and we can't find her anywhere."

"I'll look for her," Ferio bowed quickly and left. Clef turned; his robes swooshed behind him, "Don't sleep well?" he asked her when he walked to the back room. He looked at her curiously as she rubbed a flesh colored paste onto her neck, "What's that?"

"It's cover-up; I'm an expert of disguise," she answered and put the cap on the tube. The mark had mysteriously vanished. He assumed it was foreign magic and didn't question it.

"Expert?" How many times had she made those marks disappear?

"Sorry," she whispered and looked down, "It was a long time ago."

He nodded and dismissed it, all of it, because he didn't like the look or the feeling the beautiful creature in front of him had just gained, "They're looking for you. Perhaps if we enter together they'll think…"

"No," Umi shook her head, causing her hair to spin around. He delighted in the movement, "Fuu can read me like a book; she'll know in an instant if we do that."

"Okay," he nodded and kissed her.

She smiled and said goodbye before she slipped out and headed toward breakfast. 

She tried not to let her pure happiness get to her. It was hard; she wanted to tell everyone. She wanted to tell Hikaru that she could go take walks with her and Hikari now because she was no longer sad. She wanted to tell Fuu that she didn't need to call her in the middle of another sleepless night. She wanted to scream her joy to the heavens in thanks, but she knew if she did it might cost Clef a lot, so she stayed silent, for him, for true love.

"Umi-san where were you?" Fuu almost shouted as she walked into the dining room.

"Huh? What?" the sudden burst of hostility and concern snapped her awake.

Fuu didn't look like she was about to repeat anything, so Umi responded, "In the stables…"

"First place I looked," Fuu interrupted as if she knew that was going to be her answer, "Wrong lie, try again. I know you too well, the truth will only get by me."

"I was…taking a walk," Umi hesitated as she watched Clef walk in from the corner of her eye.

"I walked all around the palace Umi-chan, and Fuu-chan rode around the sea and the Forest," Hikaru said softly.

"Crikey you are relentless; I was only gone a little while, what's with all the third degree?" Umi tried to play it off because she could feel the eyes on her.

Fuu's eyes immediately became dangerous, and the people of Cephiro almost dropped dead when they heard the strange combination of hostility, protection and deep concern in her voice, "As if it's someone…"

"Someone what?" Umi demanded.

"Someone normal for one! Someone, anyone, but you! Anyone else it would have been fine, but not you, not the one who disappears for days on end, never even a call, leaving your friends worried sick. Whether you want to hide from it or not something horrible happened to you, and unless you accept it and move on you'll never be free. Umi," now her voice was soft.

And then he saw something he never wanted to see; she broke down right there. She clenched her fists, and his eyes widened when he saw blood and tears. Her mind screamed.

"Umi!" he heard Ascot shout, but it was all a blur now.

She screamed then, more at her mind than at Fuu, "He's not going to hurt me ever again!" Then she turned and ran down the hall.

Tori:

"You'll finally be that woman

Finally be that woman

That's been **frozen**

In that pretty **silver** gown

I've never seen **blue**

Like the blues he drives in and around

And through me again I said, I've never seen eyes 

Like the **_blues_** he drives

In and around

_And through me again_ Through me again 

_Through me again_"

~Tori Amos, Never Seen Blue


	3. Old Meetings

*I just posted the first chapter of an original piece of writing called "The Horse's Wings" if any of you are interested in magic fantasy, duh! This is a Rayearth fic, okay, scratch that. So if you could check it out I'd be very thankful, if not that's okay too. Either way here's the next chapter*

Chapter Three Old Meetings

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru began to run after her.

"Maybe I should go, those cuts don't look good," Clef suggested though his mind was numb.

"She's not safe to be around like this," Fuu said quietly.

"W-What do you mean?" he was more scared for her than for him.

"Well she's got a sword for one," Fuu said dryly and took off after the girl; Hikaru behind her.

"What's that about?" Ferio asked as he came and sat back down.

Lantis shrugged.

"I hope she'll be okay," Caldina whispered.

"Me too," Clef muttered and looked down, quickly he added, "We need three Magic Knights for this."

They nodded in agreement and didn't understand how much more she really was.

§§§~~~

"Umi!" Fuu grabbed her arms, "Four years ago; it's over. We're together again in Cephiro."

"That's right; we're back here," Hikaru encouraged.

Umi's mind gave her visions of thing she'd rather forget, and she fell to her knees. She began to tremble, and they thought that this was it, this was the breaking point, but somewhere she was reminded of him. She smiled softly as she felt his hands gently caressing her, his lips seeking hers.

Slowly she regained herself and was able to be herself once more. She hugged her friends, thanked them, while apologizing profusely and acted as if everything was fine.

She would tell when she was ready, and they knew then she'd be okay because by admitting it to someone else she'd be admitting it to herself and then she'd truly be healed.

§§§~~~

"Umi what…?" Ascot began when she walked back in, but she shook her head. 

"So what's up with the monsters?" she asked instead and looked at Clef but turned away when he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Well we should go to some of the villages and ask around," his voice gave her shivers and left her longing for his touch. She tried to block out the memories.

* "Hey babe," she remembered knowing that he was gorgeous, and on that day especially. 

"Hey," she smiled and let him in, first mistake of many.

What happened then? Her mind was taunting.

We had a quiet dinner for two, she answered, he brought me roses again. I set the table with fine china, and he lit the candles. There was wine; he was old enough to drink, I wasn't. It was at my apartment, just before I headed back to college, in summer.*

"Right then, let's go," Fuu made her eyes lose their blankness.

"Yes, let's," she quickly agreed.

"We'll see you tonight," Clef eyed Umi. She wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't look at anyone.

"Guru you're not coming?" Fuu looked dismayed. They had never known Clef to accompany them on their quests, but she knew his help and advice was invaluable. 

"I cannot, the idea of a Master Mage going into a village is somewhat… unpleasant," he grimaced.

She wanted to argue, but knew she couldn't.

Her pained expression was too much for him as she turned with the others, "But," he spoke before he thought, and she was the first to spin around, "It's worse for a Prince, so I will go in Ferio's place."

"Woah, wait," Ferio protested.

"That's not what I had in mind," Fuu muttered.

"Lantis isn't going either; it's only fair," Umi sent an evil grin at Hikaru who blushed and looked down.

'Only fair,' he thought to himself, smiling slightly, 'Maybe to her.'

Lantis kissed Hikaru gently and told her to stay safe. Ferio held Fuu and told her he'd see her soon, an they left.

§§§~~~

"Hey Scarlet, you ready to go?" Umi asked as they walked into the stables; the horse whickered in response.

Fuu laughed as her horse jammed her into a paddock, rubbing her.

"You are a disgrace," Umi informed the horse, "What kind of stallion are you? No wonder your stud fee is so low."

"Sh…" Fuu covered the horse's ears, "He's sensitive about that."

They laughed and walked into the tack room. They walked out and looked at the Master Mage and the Knight of Fire.

"Uh…right…" Fuu muttered and smiled sympathetically at Hikaru.

"Go into that room and get this stuff," Umi instructed and showed Hikaru a saddle blanket, saddle, girth and bridle.

Hikaru nodded and bounded off. Next thing they knew there was a loud crash.

They ran into the tack room and looked at Hikaru who was struggling with a bridle on one arm, a saddle blanket on the other, a girth slipping from her fingers, and a saddle on the ground. They hid giggles behind hands as Clef walked behind them.

He was so close to her; he could reach out and touch her, kiss her, she wouldn't care, but he couldn't.

"What happened Hikaru-san?" Fuu giggled.

"It was heavier than I expected," Hikaru explained, pointing to the saddle. When she did the girth fell from her fingers. She looked about to cry, so they smiled and grabbed the stuff. The two merrily chatted as they tacked up a light brown gelding for Hikaru.

"Clef what will you be riding?" Umi asked formally, looking down as she spoke.

"I think I'll walk," he said quietly.

"Scared?" Fuu jested.

He shook his head, "No, just rather walk."

They walked their horses out and mounted. They adjusted stir-ups and turned to Hikaru's but saw Clef had already done it.

"So you know how to ride but you don't? Confusing," Fuu shook her head.

"Meet you up there!" Umi told them, "Canter," she had taught the horse voice command, so she wouldn't have to use a crop too often.

Fuu did the same, and they grinned at each other as they raced next to the fields. Black-Dove spotted his mother and ran with them. When he ran out of pasture he looked around with wide eyes, dismayed, and reared.

"Sorry baby! We'll be back!" Umi shouted.

Hikaru's gelding took off, wanting to join the chase, whinnying and tossing its head.

Hikaru's scream made them turn.

"Pull on the reins!" Fuu shouted.

"Make it stop!" Hikaru screamed as she gripped the mane.

"Oh God; she's going down," Umi couldn't watch anymore.

Clef raised his staff, and the horse slowed. He transported to Hikaru and took the bridle, "Maybe we should do it this way."

Hikaru nodded and thanked him.

When they met up Umi and Fuu apologized softly.

After another fifteen minutes of walking and talking Umi and Fuu could take it no longer, "We're going up to that ridge," Fuu told the other two.

"We'll wait there," Umi finished and stroked the horse's neck. She grinned at Fuu, and Fuu nodded, "Gallop," Umi instructed, and her horse took off, Fuu behind her.

They laughed in joy as happiness shot through them.

He watched, amazed by her beauty as her blue hair (to his dismay in a ponytail again) flew in the wind. Her laughter filled his ears and flowed through his veins like a drug.

"God I wish I could do that," Hikaru muttered, and he snapped from his daze.

"I'm sure they'd be more than happy to teach you," he told her.

She grinned, "You think?"

"Of course."

"Hey Clef!" Umi called when they met up; she was still laughing from the race, "Come on; we're going to teach Hikaru to trot, and Scarlet's the most reliable horse."

"I don't know, you can't post, it might hurt her," he was skeptical.

"The village is right there; it's not far. You can handle it can't you girl?" she looked down at the mare which threw her ponytail to one side of her shoulder.

The horse whickered and reared a bit, eager for a challenge. 

"See? Come on," she moved her head in a gesture, exposing her neck once more.

His stomach knotted as he said a spell, and his staff disappeared. He got on behind her and touched her waist. She shivered, and he almost grinned a the outcome.

"Now, trotting is probably the hardest to learn," Fuu began.

"It's a constant beat, watch," Umi instructed, and Fuu trotted around Hikaru and began to post, "Up down, up down, up down," Umi said the motions as Fuu performed them.

"I go down when the horse's right foot hits the ground. I sit in the saddle, and he throws me back up. Be sure to keep your heels way down, put all your weight on them," Fuu explained, and Hikaru nodded.

"Don't expect to get it soon," Umi muttered, then turned back to the horse, "Trot, fast."

"W-What?" Hikaru stuttered, "F-Fast?" but her horse followed.

"Post!" Fuu instructed, and Hikaru tried.

"It's easier to get the rhythm when they move faster," Umi explained as the village grew big quickly.

Clef discretely took one finger and stroked her hip with it.

She got chills and smiled, "Stop that," she scolded gently, "You'll get us in trouble."

He laughed gently, and Fuu looked over at the two. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him smile, and her look back at him. 

They reached the village all too soon, and Clef sighed heavily as he let his hands linger, then summoned his staff once more and looked at the people who had already surrounded him.

He closed his eyes and was regretting coming when Umi dismounted and gently rubbed against him. His eyes lit up, and he was reenergized, "I need to speak to your village healer," he told them, and a boy ran to find them.

Moments later he emerged, a young girl next to him, "Clef?" she asked softly.

His eyes widened, "Mieko?" 

She smiled and walked to him. He took her hands, and Umi tried to turn her scowl into a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the village healer," she responded.

"What?!" he sounded _extremely _angry.

She smiled anyway, "Some people want to use their gifts to help the less fortunate. As for you…" she looked at the three girls and laughed, "Always the same, surrounding yourself with pretty students."

"We are not students," Umi growled, and he couldn't help but feel smug with her words.

"Oh?" she raised her brows, "Then who are you? You must be important to be accompanied by the Master Mage of Cephiro."

"Meet Fuu Hououji, the Magic Knight of Wind, Donner of Windam," Clef first introduced Fuu. Everyone gasped as she bowed politely. Everyone but the healer bowed or curtseyed, "Hikaru Shidou, the Magic Knight of Fire and Donner of Rayearth," again the ritual was repeated, "And last but certainly not least," he flashed a grin at her, but she was too busy examining the girl to notice, "Umi Ryuuzaki, Magic Knight of Water and Donner of Celes." 

"For God's sake stand and stay standing," Umi snapped, "We've done nothing to deserve all the bowing and the worship and the…" she shuddered, "So do me a fav.? _Don't_ do it. K? K."

"Umi-san," Fuu tapped her shoulder.

"Hai?"

"We saved their world," Fuu reminded her, and she blushed.

"Right…never mind…sorry…"

Clef laughed and shook his head, then turned back to the girl, "Why here? There are bigger villages, places your gift could be put to better use…"

She shook her head, "They need me here."

"What a waste though; you had such talent, something not many of my students had," he sounded sad.

She smiled and put her hands on his face, "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

It took Umi everything she had not to draw her sword.

"Come, let us get out of here and speak somewhere less…public," she dropped her hands and walked toward a small house on the outskirts of town.

Umi caught up to Clef and spoke, her voice was low and dangerous, "Sorry, but I wasn't aware that you slept with all your students. I think I'll just pretend none of last night happened," she dropped back with Fuu and Hikaru, leaving him stunned.

Then, in her moment of pain, visions took her once more.

*They laughed over dinner. She smiled when he reached a hand across the table. She took it, and he squeezed it gently. He walked to her and kissed her softly. She smiled.*

"Umi-san," Fuu shook it out of her, and she woke from her daze to find she was sitting at a table.

Clef was searching her for answers; she scowled and looked away.

"So what does bring you here?" Mieko asked as she set glasses in front of all them and poured some kind of juice into them.

"We're looking into the monster problem," Fuu explained, occasionally glancing at Umi nervously.

Umi never took her eyes from the girl. She had light blond hair that fell down her shoulders in a curly mass. She wore a light yellow sundress that hung tight on her perfect curves and loose around her feet. She was gorgeous, though Umi had no idea she was prettier.

The girl grimaced, "That's a nasty issue," she looked at Clef, "You said you weren't going to summon them though. You said you could handle it."

Umi's glare only increased when she heard that. So just how long had he been seeing her?

"The Knights were sorely missed, and I have reason to believe that someone is summoning the monsters. No matter how many travels we go on, hunts, there are always more. My current student, Ascot, is a highly skilled summoner. He can't put his finger on it, and when he tries to tame them they only attack. He believes there is another summoner involved. If that is the case we need the Knights to vanquish this enemy," Clef looked at Fuu and Hikaru, but his eyes lingered on Umi the longest. He saw the battle in her eyes. He wanted to do something, but she wouldn't let him in. He turned and looked back at Mieko, "So we wanted to know if you knew anything else."

"The monsters," she sighed and sat heavily, "Have kept me busy, my gift has been almost completely spent on healing injuries, people and livestock, speaking of which," she looked at Fuu and Umi, "Are those your horses?"

"Yes, why?" Fuu inquired.

"Because they're gorgeous, what are their names?" she asked.

"Scarlet is Umi's horse, and mine in Bleeding Heart," Fuu answered.

She smiled, "But as for the monsters," she shook her head, "They haven't been here in three days, but I can feel them coming."

Clef nodded, she had strong intuition when she was with him. If anything he trusted her feelings, "Then we will stay until they attack."

"I will go to the palace and tell them," Umi stood.

"But…" he started but found four sets of eyes on him, including some very angry blue ones, "Be swift."

She nodded and turned.

§§§~~~

She buried her head in Scarlet's neck and whispered to her, "Aishiteru, only you."

Bleeding Heart neighed his complaint, and Umi laughed.

"Sorry, you too," she stroked him and kissed his nose before mounting Scarlet, "Gallop."

She let her tears feed her as Scarlet galloped toward the palace. She had given up everything for him. She had denied Ascot because of him, and now she found this? It was too much for her to bear.

She dismounted at the palace and put Scarlet in with Black Dove. She walked into the palace, telling the horse she'd be back. 

They all looked at her, confused.

"Umi?" Ascot noticed the tearstains on her face.

"What happened?" Persea asked.

"Where's Hikaru?" Lantis demanded.

"Is Fuu okay?" Ferio looked worried sick. "Why aren't they with you?"

Umi sighed, "Everyone's fine, we ran into one of Clef's old students. She has intuition or something and says she can feel the monsters coming, so we're going to stay until they do. I'm here to tell you that," she explained. She turned, but found an arm holding her back. She looked behind her and met Ascot's concerned eyes. She beckoned him with her head, and he followed her outside.

"What's wrong?" he was quiet.

She smiled, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

He touched his face where her tearstains were, "Your…uh…"

"Oh, this," she rubbed her eyes, "Old memories."

"Could you tell me?"

She shook her head, "Ascot I don't understand."

"What?"

"I-I…"

"You rejected me," he finished softly.

She nodded, "Why do you still care? Shouldn't you hate me?"

"Would it make it easier for you if I did?" he asked mildly. 

She looked down, "Gomen…I-I did love you, I do, I always will."

"But I wasn't enough, there was something better," he said quietly.

"No Ascot," she took his hand, "Look at me."

He looked into deep blue eyes and smiled at her touch.

"You are the best; he's not nearly as great as you are. You deserve someone more worthy," she spoke with venom.

He shook his head, "You are everything Umi," he kissed her forehead and walked back inside, "Clef is right for you."

Her eyes widened, and tears came as she tried to wipe them away. She ran back to the stables and mounted, "Canter."

§§§~~~

When she dismounted it was turning night, about five thirty; dusk, "If they had time," she laughed. What a wonderful place where there was no concept of time.

She laughed out loud, trying to push away the tears. What a wonderful world where the man you had given everything up for used you and wanted someone else all along.

Oh but there was someone who wanted you and only you. He said so, and you turned him down for another. What happened then?

* "Umi you are the most beautiful, intelligent, sweet, sexy girl I've ever met. I want you and only you. I love you with all my heart. Please," he knelt on one knee and opened a black velvet box that held a glimmering diamond, "Please, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

She looked from his shimmering brown eyes to the precious stone he offered. She couldn't believe this was happening. She put a hand to his face, and he leaned into her caress.

"Please answer me."

She gulped and shook her head, "Gomen nasai, but I can't…"*

She shook it away and saw the moon was just rising. As she said, despite what happened, she saw shimmering pools of blue in the face of that shining pearl, "I wanna fly away…"

There were gentle hands on her shoulders, and a tender voice in her ear, "You were long; I was worried."

She forced the chills away and spun; she glared, "I'm sure Mieko kept you company."

He pulled back, "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

She threw up her hands, "I'm not blind!" but she saw Fuu approach and quickly dropped it.

"Hey what's going on?" Fuu asked and rubbed her shoulders in the frigid air.

"I just got back, and Clef was just going to tell me where we were staying," Umi answered and looked at him, a deep warning in her eyes.

"Right; you're staying with me, over there," he answered.

"Woah wait!"

"Gomen Umi, but there were only two rooms with two beds," Fuu's eyes explained it all. Neither Ferio nor Lantis would much appreciate Fuu or Hikaru spending the night with a guy, whether it was Clef or not.

Umi sighed heavily and nodded.

§§§~~~

Clef clapped and a fire roared in the fireplace, "You, sit," he instructed, and Umi did so, hesitantly. He knelt by her and took her hands. Visions engulfed her, and she ripped away, trembling, "Umi," he stood.

"Stay where you are," she instructed, "I might hurt you."

He raised his staff, and she felt suddenly peaceful. She looked around her nervously. He sat near her and wanted to touch her, but didn't want to see the outcome, "Umi, Mieko was my student, only that. She may have had something for me, a crush, nothing more. The only reason she knows about me not wanting to summon you is because Ferio and I gave the villages a public briefing not long before we summoned you. I was too in love with you to care about anyone else," he explained and smiled at her softly.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Why did she always hurt herself before she knew all the facts? "Gomen, for treating you so horridly."

He pulled her hair down and wrapped a strand around his finger, "My fault, I should have explained sooner."

"I should have trusted you," her eyes turned down.

"Hey," he put a hand behind her neck, "Don't beat yourself up on my account."

She kissed the hands that caressed her, "I love you…"

"I love you too."

She laughed and cried at the same time as he wrapped his arms around her.

Tori:

"**_And I hate_**

And I hate

And I hate

Elevator music

The way we **fight**

The way **I'm left here**

Silent 

Oh these **Little Earthquakes**

Here we go again

These _Little Earthquakes_

**_Doesn't take much to RIP_** **_us_**

Into **pieces**"

~Tori Amos, Little Earthquakes, Little Earthquakes


	4. Flashbacks

*Rape is an act of violence, rage and hate. It has nothing to do with love, lust or sex. It should _never_ be taken lightly. The victim of rape is _never_ at fault. Every two minutes someone is raped or sexually abused. Only 32% of rape cases are ever reported.*

Chapter Four Flashbacks

"I'm sorry I made you leave your home," he said after a long time.

She looked up at him, "What?"

"You left your home and stopped coming to Cephiro because of me. It wasn't the job; you're brilliant enough to get a job anywhere. I assumed it was because you thought I didn't love you," he looked down, five years wasted. 

She shook her head, and he stared curiously. Her voice was choked, "Clef you're not the reason I left."

The dark in her eyes scared him, "W-What was?"

She closed her eyes, "I was nineteen when I met him, in college. We went to the same university. He was going on to be a lawyer; I was going to be a vet. He was gorgeous, star-student, rich family, nice car. Every girl chased him, every girl except me. My thoughts were on someone else," she smiled, and he kissed her neck, "And that vexed him I guess. I think it drove him insane that he couldn't have me, so he chased me. Everyone was envious, everyone except for Fuu.

"We went out for almost two years, but I could never give myself to him completely because I still loved you. Every time he touched me…" he winced, and she kissed him, "I wished it was you. Every second in his arms I felt yours around me. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it.

"One night he came over and proposed."

"Proposed?" he asked softly.

"Told me he wanted to be with me and only me forever, only it's on paper so it's hard to take it back," she explained, and his eyes widened. Did she have another commitment on Earth? 

"W-What d-did you say?" he stuttered. 

She smiled weakly, "I knew about him. He assumed I was weird and wouldn't sleep with him unless he promised me his life. He would give me his life but have others on the side. And I loved you, through everything I always did, so I told him no."

* "Why?" he choked in the perfect tenor voice, "Umi, please tell me…"

"My heart was stolen by another," she smiled softly at him.*

"He thought I was cheating on him," Umi closed her eyes, and tears fell down her cheeks, "He was so…angry."

* "How long?!" he grabbed her wrists and threw her against a wall, "How long you little tramp?!"

"There's no one! I just can't be with you because there's someone else I love. I'd never do that," she protested.

"You're a whore nothing better! I don't believe you!" he ripped up her hair, and she screamed as he hit her.*

"He called me names and-and…"

"And what Umi?" he inquired softly, "Did he hurt you?"

She nodded, "He threw me against a wall and beat me till I could barely move let alone fight back. The blood was all over my apartment. It was on the walls, in the carpet, everywhere."

He clenched his fists as he watched his angel sob. He stroked her hair and held her as she cried, "Sh…it's over, and I'll never hurt you like that."

"I know," she nodded and wiped away teas that wouldn't stop coming, "But Clef that's not it."

"What?" he didn't think it could get worse but judging by her eyes it did…much worse.

She closed her eyes once more and let the visions eat her while she tried in vain to search for the right words.

*He was going to have her either way as he approached, a demonic glow in his eyes.

"Please," she begged on the ground, "Leave me alone."

"I could have given you everything; you could have had it all," he whispered and ripped her from her spot on the ground, "I thought you were a good girl and once I offered everything to you I could have everything too. But you're not a good girl are you Umi? So who is he huh? Maybe I'll spare you if you tell me. Someone on campus? A high school boyfriend? A Professor?" every time he said a word he kissed her, then hit her as he forced her onto her bed. 

She screamed, and he hit her. She struggled, and he forced her down.*

Her struggle for words got her nowhere as she looked into his gentle blue eyes, "He-he…" What if he didn't understand the phrase? Could she explain it?

"What?" He took one of her hands in both of his and squeezed it gently.

She closed her eyes as the tears came faster now.

"Please don't do this if it hurts you," he begged.

"It needs to come out," she tried to get it out now. "He raped me."

She knew by his eyes that he understood the phrase. Suddenly he felt very dizzy and sick as he looked at her trembling body. It was his fault this happened; if he had told her sooner she wouldn't have been with this other guy. If she hadn't loved him she wouldn't have turned down the proposal, and an overwhelming guilt overtook him. He was trembling now too; he couldn't speak. 

*He pulled himself back with guilty eyes as he looked at her crippled form. She had been a virgin; she wasn't lying. Then, as if just realizing what he had done, threatened her, as a criminal would threaten a victim, because now that's what he was, and what she had always been in his arms, "If you ever tell anyone I'll be back, and you won't want to see me then."*

"He felt bad afterwards," she said quietly.

His heart filled with rage, "Bad? He did not! He didn't because if he truly cared about you he never would have touched you," he clenched his fingers together, "Did he threaten you?"

"How did you know?" she looked deep into his eyes.

"Cephiro isn't perfect and when things like this happen I'm the one who judges the cases. I know the signs; I've seen them again and again. I never in a million years thought something like this would happen to you though," his voice was quiet. He wasn't sure how to react, how to tell her how guilty, how horrible he felt, for her, for her loss. 

She smiled, "Me neither."

*There was a knock, but she didn't have the strength to answer. There was another knock followed by the last voice she wanted to hear, "Umi-san? Hyobe-san? Hey guys come on."

"Fuu," she choked and tried to move, but she hurt everywhere.

"Hey enough of this; I'm out of here," Fuu called, "You two have fun. I'll tell Scarlet hi for you Umi-san."

She saw her chance fading, "**_Fuu_**!" she screamed.*

"We were going to see Scarlet and Bleeding Heart. They were born the week before on a farm Fuu and I were working part-time at," Umi explained.

"Fuu told us, when you got that job. You were coming to Cephiro less frequently," Clef said quietly.

Umi nodded and swallowed, "We were going to show them to him; we loved them but could never afford them."

* "Oh my God," Fuu whispered as she walked to the bedroom and found Umi covered in her blood.

"Fuu," Umi raised her hands as she cried, completely helpless.

"Sh…okay…" Fuu didn't know exactly what to do, but the doctor instinct they both had kicked in, "First you have to tell me what happened," she told her when she back in with a cloth and warm water.

"He-he-r-raped me," she had no idea what was happening, all she could do was answer the questions.

Fuu closed her eyes, regretting the questions, "We have to go to the police."

"N-no," Umi shook her head, "He'll come back."

Fuu got scared for Umi then, "Okay Umi-san, okay."

Umi smiled, "Arigato."

"Let's get this cleaned up then," she gently cleaned Umi's wounds and looked disgustedly at the water full of her best friend's blood.*

"Fuu saved my life; she cleaned me up and got me healthy. I was twenty then. I finished school in London and then Fuu and I started our clinic. After that night I never came back to Cephiro; I could never look at you," Umi finished, "Because now I knew what I would give for my love, and it scared me."

He held her as she cried and fumbled for his touch, "Gomen nasai," he kissed her softly on the top of her head as a few tears streamed down his cheeks, "Umi I'm sorry I hurt you, and I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry you loved me."

She looked up into his shimmering blue eyes and kissed him hungrily, "I'm not."

§§§~~~

"Clef! Umi!" Mieko burst in the room and looked around her. Her eyes first landed on Umi's bed; it was still made and empty. Then her eyes drifted to Clef's bed. Umi was pulled close to his chest; her head nestled near the nape of his neck. He had his arms wrapped tight around her; his head was gently placed on top of hers. She whined slightly in her sleep, and he, without opening his eyes, kissed her head.

His staff and her armor were placed next to each other; two weapons of war sleeping peacefully.

She turned and left quickly, heartbroken. She had thought she would have a chance to win the Master Mage's heart once and for all, but it seemed that that would never happen. She closed her eyes and said a spell.

'Clef wake Umi and hurry; the monsters are approaching,' she said in her mind and his. She would never want harm to come to either of them; she loved him too much.

§§§~~~

Clef jumped at the voice in his head. He looked down at Umi who was blinking sleep from her eyes.

"The monsters are headed this way," he told her softly, "Are you okay to fight?"

She nodded, "Yep."

"I won't let anything hurt you ever again," he vowed, and she smiled.

"There won't be anything to hurt me if we don't get there now," she laughed and donned her armor as he picked up his staff.

She flipped her hair over as she began to put it up. He caught her wrists.

"Don't," he instructed softly, and she looked at him, "Leave it down."

She shook her head and laughed, drawing her sword.

"One more request."

She turned.

"Don't get yourself killed," he was solemn.

"Don't let me get killed," she turned and ran out; he sighed and followed her, saying a silent prayer.

They met Hikaru and Fuu, and the three Magic Knights made a triangle, scanning all horizons.

Clef found Mieko and looked scared for her, "Shouldn't you be inside with the others?"

She shook her head, and magic flew from her fingers. Her eyes glinted in the early morning light, "Healing wasn't the only thing you taught me."

He nodded and looked around.

"They're strong," she commented mildly, "Their bond is tight."

"You have no idea," he muttered.

She couldn't hold it any longer, "A bit much, even for you."

"What?"

"You've always like beautiful girls, but I never would have thought you'd end up with the most beautiful of all. Not just beautiful though, strong, smart, you're perfect for each other," she said it without spite, only a sense of detachment, "But the Magic Knight of Water…the people would eat that up. The Head of the Guard and the Fire Knight well…The Prince and the Knight of Wind…that was something! But…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," and he didn't even look a little tense.

"Fine, but I know you, and I know how your mind games work."

He shook his head and tried something else, all the while scanning the trees for the slightest movement, "Jealous?"

"Extremely," she replied casually, "I've been trying for years to win you over."

"You never could have done it, ever since Emeraude first began falling for Zagato I was watching the Knights. I loved her long before she even came here," he said softly.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I'm sorry you're not."

She smiled, "I am."

"You were always one of my best students, and I'll always love you for that," he bent down and kissed her forehead.

She grinned, but fear gripped her, "They're almost here."

He nodded and held his staff firmly in his hands, "Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, be on your guard!" he called to them.

"What do you think we've been doing?" Umi snapped back.

He smirked and searched; his eyes caught movement coming from the forest, "Fuu!"

She stepped forward, "Hai," she looked at the monster face to face and tried not to scream in fear. In front of her sat a huge spider, twelve feet high with ten eyes and all eight legs.

"Jesus," Hikaru whispered.

He raised his staff, but the voice of his angel stopped him.

"Clef!" she was standing in front of a fifteen foot tall crab with blazing red claws.

"Go help Umi; I'll go help the other two," Mieko put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and took off, 'As if I was going to do anything else,' he thought to himself.

"What the hell has this thing been eating?" she asked as she heard him approach, "Well I know one thing for sure; we're having crab tonight," she raised her sword and swung it down on one of the crab's feet. She had the strongest sword, and it cut through the shell like butter.

The creature roared in pain and brought one of his giant pinchers down on her.

Clef raised his staff and said a spell. A beam of white light shot from his staff and burned a hole through the claw.

"Arigato," she mumbled as she looked at him quickly.

He nodded and itched to touch her; he was worried.

She closed her eyes and looked at the creature. She nodded to herself.

He sensed her mood, "Umi what are you doing?"

She shook her head and ran forward, under the belly of the crab as it pulled a large claw upon her.

"Umi!" he shouted, and Fuu turned.

"Hikaru," Fuu's frightful words made Hikaru spin.

"Akai Inazuma!" 

Umi spun with the words and saw the giant claw approach her. A stream of lightning and fire hit the crab, and it reared in anguish as the Magic Knights slowly destroyed it. Umi gripped her sword tightly and pushed it deep into the underbelly, ending the animal's anguish. She closed her eyes as it fell, then ran back to the other two.

"Oh well this is pleasant," Umi muttered when she saw the spider.

"Two years of residence and three in practice, and I have never seen anything quite like this," Fuu looked at Umi.

"You mean a twelve foot spider with ten eyes never came into the practice for a check-up?" Umi asked sarcastically.

Fuu glared, and Umi grinned as she raised her hands, "Mizu no Ryuu!" the water easily destroyed the creature, and they looked around; nervous.

"Too easy," Fuu whispered as Clef and Mieko came near.

"Looks like we're about to meet your summoner," Umi turned to Clef, and he nodded.

"A real honor," Hikaru muttered.

Tori:

"**_You'll know quite soon what my mistake was_**

For those on **_horseback_** or dog sled

You **turn** on at the **bend** in the road

**_I hear she still grants forgiveness_**

**_Although I willingly forgot her_**

The offering is molasses and you say

I guess I'm an **underwater** thing so I 

Guess I can't take it **personally**

I guess I'm an **underwater** thing I'm 

Liquid **running**

**_There's a sea secret in me_**

**_It's plan to see it is rising_**

But I must be flowing

Liquid Diamonds Calling for my soul 

At the **corners** of the **world**"

~Tori Amos, Liquid Diamonds, From the Choirgirl Hotel


	5. Unpleasant Surprises

Chapter Five Unpleasant Surprises

A man appeared in front of Umi, and she screamed and moved back. Fuu's teeth clenched, and she gripped her sword as visions played in her mind.

*He-he-r-raped me," her best friend was covered in red, tears streaming down her face. It was a worst nightmare, but it was safely hidden away because it could never happen to you.*

Hikaru's eyes were like ice as Fuu snapped back into reality. 

"Umi, baby, please don't look at me like that," he said softly and held his hands out to her.

She ran into Clef, and he gently caught her. He let her go and looked infuriated; she was trembling terribly. She backed up more and dropped her sword; it was sucked back into her gem immediately.

"Listen, I'm sorry, everything happened so fast, I was so scared to lose you. I want to make it up to you, please," he pleaded with her. She looked into trembling brown eyes and tried to force back the flashbacks.

"How did you get here?" Fuu stepped in front of Umi, Hikaru beside her, both had their swords up, ready to attack.

"Right before you went to London I followed you to the Tokyo Tower; I wanted to speak to you because Umi wouldn't return my calls. I tapped you on the shoulder and next thing I knew I was here. You went the other way and didn't see me. I've been stuck ever since, trying to find my way back to you Umi. They taught me, the people, taught me magic and the ways of this place, of Cephiro. I learned the legends and made a home here. I learned of the Magic Knights, of the Water Knight. I decided to bring you to me, so I summoned enough that the Master Mage would summon you."

"You bastard!" Umi screamed, "Do you have any idea how many people's lives you've destroyed?!" 

"It was for you, everything," he faltered, "I-I love you."

"Don't dare pin your sickness on Umi-chan," Hikaru's voice was barely a whisper but still deadly.

"I should have killed you a long time ago," Fuu whispered and raised her hands, "Midori no Senpuu!" 

He shielded himself, but her rage was strong, and it ripped it off. He shouted in torment and vanished.

Hikaru and Fuu ran over to her as she cried.

"Hey he'll never hurt you again remember?" Fuu asked softly. 

She nodded weakly, "I'm sorry," she whispered as Mieko and Clef approached, "This was all my fault."

Clef's face was paled as he realized what had just happened, and who exactly that was. He cursed himself for not killing him then.

"Don't say that," Mieko hushed her, "I don't know who he is or what he did, but I know none of this is your fault."

"See Umi-san?" Fuu smiled grimly, struggling with memories.

"No one could ever blame you, only him," Hikaru hugged her, and she smiled gratefully.

There was a terrified neigh, and then several more.

"Scarlet," Umi jumped up.

"Bleeding Heart," Fuu looked toward the stables as Umi took off at a run.

§§§~~~

The two burst into the stables and found him there, with a demonic glow in his eyes.

Black-Dove was huddled in a corner of the stall he shared with Scarlet. Scarlet was at the door with fiery eyes, protecting her colt.

Bleeding Heart was rearing insanely trying to stop the panic in the only way he knew how, to show his strength. Soon he had the stall door broken and was breathing down Hyobe's neck.

"Silentio," he whispered, and Bleeding Heart was frozen; eyes rolling in a combination of fear and fury. He grabbed Scarlet and ran two fingers down her nose; she slammed his hand into the bars of the stall, and he yelled and raised his hands.

"So help me, put one hand on her," Umi's voice was dangerous.

"Scarlet's gotten bigger," he commented and looked into the stall, "And who's this little guy?"

"Touch either of them, and you'll answer to me," Fuu threatened, and he nodded and turned.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" he began.

"That's right you already did that," Clef whispered hatefully, and they looked startled. "You've completely destroyed ten villages around the palace," he quickly saved himself, and Umi.

"No one is dead are they?" he demanded irritably.

"No, but they might as well be!" Mieko shouted, "Crops are destroyed, houses are trampled, livestock is lamed, people are injured! It will take years for them to pick their lives back up! All for what?!"

"For my fiancée," he answered and looked into Umi's eyes.

She clenched her fists and teeth, "_Don't_ call me that, I never agreed to anything, that's why you did what you did or don't you remember?! I do!"

"But you could be," he snapped his fingers, and a torn velvet box appeared. Inside lie the same precious stone he had offered so long ago, only now it was swirled with magic.

Clef caught the spell, and his eyes flashed murder as Umi's head swam, "Advanced for only a few years," he commented, and his voice was as cold as his eyes, "But I can guarantee you I'm better." 

"And who are you to defend her?" he snapped the box shut, and Umi was given her will back.

"I…" he looked at Umi, and everyone immediately saw the connection.

"You're the one?" at first he sounded angry, but then he simply laughed, "You've outdone yourself this time. The Master Mage of Cephiro?!"

"Why is that amusing?" there was a storm in Umi's eyes; it was over, there was no use trying to hide it.

"For one thing it's impossible, you live on Earth last time I checked. And from what I hear he's the most eligible bachelor of Cephiro. Girls throwing themselves at his feet and you expect him to be faithful?" he scoffed, "You're an intelligent woman, you tell me…plausible? I don't think so."

"It's called love, and you wouldn't know anything about it!" Hikaru retorted.

"Actually…" he began.

"Enough," Clef's voice was firm, "Do you want to fight me or not?"

"Of course, winner takes the girl," he grinned viciously at Umi.

"I would never agree to that; she's her own person. She can decide who or who not to love," Clef said softly and smiled gently at her.

She smiled back and reached for his hand. He reached and took it, next thing he knew he was on the ground, and Hyobe was hovering over him; eyes blazing with rage. He looked over and heard a spell as Umi was wrapped in Wind and healed, but he could still see her blood soaking into the ground. He slowly stood with blazing blue eyes.

"Clef no," Umi begged.

He looked at her with longing and passion; he wanted vengeance for her, needed it to be whole, for her to be whole.

She closed her eyes, and a tear streamed down her cheek. He kissed it softly then met her lips. At first the kiss was gentle but then passion engulfed it, and she melted in his arms. When he pulled away she grabbed his neck and kissed him hungrily, pleading with her body for him to stay.

"Hey hey hey," he was breathing heavily as he took her arms and pulled back. He pulled a strand of hair from shimmering blue eyes, "Everything will be okay."

She nodded and let him go.

"Don't worry Umi, I'll be okay," Hyobe said spitefully, and she scowled.

"Don't let him hurt you more," Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder, and she nodded and closed her eyes.

*He pulled back not in anger or fear, but love. He kissed away her pain and whispered promises she knew he would keep and words of love in a heated, breathy voice.*

She smiled at the memory and watched the lavender haired Mage with worry in her eyes.

He raised his staff and said a spell; Hyobe shielded it and retaliated. There was a beam of white against black as the two battled. Clef had an advantage, a big one. He was more experienced and stronger; he was also angry.

He threw Hyobe to the ground, tattered and weary and then looked back to Umi who ran to him as he held her close.

"Clef!" Mieko screamed as Hyobe stood and raised his hands.

Umi quickly moved in the way and held her sword, which reflected the magic. He growled as he dodged his own spell and let magic loose on Clef.

Clef shielded it, and Umi raised her hands.

"Koori no Yaiba!" 

"Akai Inazuuma!" Hikaru added Fire.

"Midori no Senpuu!" Fuu let spirals of Wind stretch to him.

He had no time to move or scream before he fell.

Umi walked to his dying figure, "This wasn't about forgiveness for what you did, it wasn't even about wanting to do it again. This was about your ego; you were denied. You couldn't handle rejection, and it drove you to literal insanity."

"What you did to her was wrong on so many levels," Fuu came behind Umi, "and it hurt so many people, for that I will enjoy cleaning your blood from my sword."

His eyes were scared, terrified, as Umi's had been that night.

"Don't worry," Hikaru said hatefully and stood on the other side of Umi, "Where you're going I'm sure they'll accept you."

"Your reign of pain is at an end, and you can't buy redemption," Umi's eyes were fierce, "Water," her sword was engulfed in streams of blue Water magic, spiraling and dancing down the sword and around her hands that firmly gripped the hilt.

"Wind," Fuu's sword was wrapped in spirals of Wind that blew gently around the sword and more fiercely within.

"Fire," Hikaru's blade became a blazing inferno as flames leapt from the tip of the sword and spewed over the edges.

Simultaneously all three pushed their blades deep into his body until he was deathly still. They withdrew, and he vanished altogether.

Umi smiled slightly and turned, "It's over, it's finally over."

Clef nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it is," he held her close until Hikaru cleared her throat, and they pulled away. 

"I'm so glad all this is over, and Cephiro is safe, but can we please celebrate at the palace?"

Umi laughed when Fuu blushed slightly and nodded, "Right, of course," she looked at Mieko, "Since we saved the village from further harm…"

"Love the modesty," Fuu commented.

"Modesty is compromised for honesty," Umi's answer was that of a writer as she turned back to Mieko, "I think you should come back to the palace with us."

She looked down, "Sorry I cannot…I have…work here…"

"I won't take no for an answer," Umi informed her.

Mieko looked at Clef with anguish ridden eyes, "Umi…maybe…" he started.

"I don't normally do this kind of thing, well actually I do, but that's besides the point. There's a certain summoner at the palace I'd like you to meet, and I _know_ he'd be glad to meet you," Umi continued and when Clef looked surprised she rolled her eyes and gave him an, 'I'm not _that_ blind' look.

"Um…" she was quiet a moment, pondering, "Okay…"

"Great!" Umi grinned, and they all began tacking up horses, leaving his memory behind, now and forever.

§§§~~~

They arrived at the palace and gave everyone vague details of what had happened, assuring them the enemy was defeated and peace was restored. 

"And we," Umi spoke with caution, "We being the Magic Knights of course, have decided that we should throw a party, celebrating Cephiro's decent from darkness."

"What are you talking like that for?" Hikaru demanded irritably.

"Well if I want to write a sequel I want to be remembered as saying something noble," Umi responded, and everyone laughed.

"Well a party does sound fun," Caldina squealed excitedly, "With nobles and commoners and pretty dresses and…"

"Right, all that," Hikaru nodded.

"Let's get started then," Fuu sighed heavily, long work, planning, especially with Caldina, Persea and Umi.

"Yes let's," Umi quickly agreed.

And so the party was set in motion, honoring the Magic Knight's win, and honoring the strength of Cephiro in general.

§§§~~~

The entire palace was decked out in colorful flowers with elegant silk ribbons, and the fine china was brought out while huge chandeliers were hung and set over tables that appeared from nowhere. The invitations were neatly printed with Umi and Fuu's spirally handwriting, and atop each there was a blue, green or red bow, then they were sent to the various heads of villages and healers, and word was spread through Cephiro.

The people of the palace were normally private people, as royalty mostly is, and it was a rare occasion that the palace was opened to the people. Of course, they all took advantage of this and the night of the party horses and carriages, people on foot in elegant gowns and others wearing their best dress which was barely a rag came piling into the palace.

Clef looked distressed when he saw the turnout, "Um…are we going to be able to fit all these people in the palace?" he asked no one in particular.

"Probably not," Umi snickered.

"Well if you didn't always close the palace to commoners the people wouldn't be so surprised and rush to get here," Mieko informed him. She had been instructed, by Umi, to stay until the ball where she and Ascot could be properly introduced. He had seemed to shy away from the beautiful girl that entered the palace with them a few days ago.

"We wouldn't have to close our doors to them if they weren't constantly bowing and saying Majesty and Guru and all that," Ferio mumbled.

"But maybe it is time for a change," Clef was considerate, "Maybe it is time to once again open Cephiro to the people. This palace was built by the Will of us to keep the people from harm, maybe it's time that we resurrect that theory."

"While you're contemplating, I'm going to go get ready, come on Mieko," Umi urged, and the two walked off, Clef watching her with a starry look.

§§§~~~

The first to descend the steps into the palace ballroom was Hikaru. Lantis' eyes widened when he saw her. He was thrown into speaking, "Hikaru, you look beautiful."

She blushed and looked down, "Arigato."

He took her hand, and they walked onto the dance floor. He spun her around and looked at her completely.

Her light red hair was pulled into a high ponytail on her head then twisted and fell over itself in the back where it was curled slightly. There were small red flowers intertwined in the top of her hair. She was wearing a slim fitting red dress with spaghetti straps that criss-crossed across the back. It had large red flowers toward the bottom and top, and her gloves matched. Her red ovum gem sparkled in the gloves, showing precisely who she was. She had on ruby ear drops and a matching ruby tennis bracelet. Her shoes were high heeled and silk, and matched her dress perfectly. He grinned, she was marvelous, and he had to deepen his grin when a few men looked at him with envy in their eyes.

"Magic Knight of Fire," someone mumbled, and they looked surprised.

"Of course," another sighed.

"You're so untouchable," Lantis whispered to her, and she laughed.

"I am," she nodded, "But I think for you I could make an exception."  

He smiled and spun her close into his chest. She looked up at him and smiled her marvelous smile. 

            The next that entered the room that night was Fuu. 

Ferio was absently drumming his fingers on the chair he was in while trying to fend off eligible bachelorettes and their mothers. She was born of this line, who was related to these people, none of which seemed to make any sense to him. He muttered to himself about Clef actually letting people like this in the palace where they could attack him at all hours of the day, and shook his head. He grinned slightly, well, if I married… he pondered and looked up, searching for her. His eyes found beautiful green ones as he watched a graceful creature descend the steps into the ballroom.

Suddenly everything was forgotten as he stood and stepped past the girls who looked slightly flustered, and their mothers, who looked slightly aggravated. He reached out to her and could almost feel the glares behind him. 

She looked around her nervously, why were they staring at her like that? She blushed and looked down as she met his gentle kiss. There were a few comments that passed by her.

"So many years they've been gone, and suddenly she waltzes in here, and has the Prince on his knee, begging for her company," one scoffed. 

"As if she didn't abandon him all those years ago," this one spoke with malice.

"And when finally something happens and she's called back he comes running to her," another tossed her golden brown hair.

Fuu's eyes dropped down, "Gomen nasai, Ferio," she whispered, and he looked confused.

"What did you do except be beautiful and steal my heart away?" he asked softly and looked her over.

She was wearing a gorgeous dress that hung tight to her curves and loose around her feet. It was light green with three slim straps on each side. There was a little twisted vine of ivy that curved its way around the trim of the dress, blossoming a few leaves every once in awhile. Her gloves were a deep green color that matched the ivy, and her gem glittered in the light of the chandeliers. Her hair was down, but crimped and there was a lily behind one of her ears. Her shoes almost made her as tall as him, but not quite, but it gave her the advantage of looking straight into his cat-like eyes. She wore only one piece of jewelry, an emerald ring on her right ring finger. 

He touched the ring and wondered what it would be like to have one on the other hand. His thoughts were pulled when she reached up and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then pulled her close and kissed her back.

"I didn't abandon you," she told him when she let go, "I didn't, I never would, but Umi, she couldn't be in Tokyo anymore, and I had to go with her. We were partners."

"Hey," he pulled back her hair, "I knew that; you don't need to be sorry for anything. You're back now, and that's all that matters. You're back and more beautiful than ever. So will this beautiful Knight care to dance?" 

She smiled and nodded; there were no more comments the rest of the night.

"Hikaru and Fuu," Clef shook his head, "Now where is _my_ angel?"

Right on cue she walked down the stairs, and everyone's breath was taken away at the girl on the staircase. No one could deny that she was the belle of the ball. Among all the colorful dresses and beautiful girls not one stood out like this one. 

She blushed, softening her features as people stared and gasped and mumbled compliments, envious and interested. 

He wasn't the first man to reach her; he knew he wouldn't be. She turned them all away though when her eyes met blue, and he offered her a hand. She took it graciously and smiled at him. He bowed slightly back and pulled her near him.

That took everyone by surprise, the people who knew and the people who didn't. The people who knew were almost positive he would never offer her a dance because they would think something was up. The people who didn't knew, well obviously, knew now. 

It seemed though, by some of the faces and looks the girls gave Clef that Umi wasn't the only heartbreaker that night. Many girls were dying to get a chance with the very handsome, very changed Master Mage, but not one would dance with him that night. He saved it all for his angel. 

His eyes ran over her as she spun. She had left her hair down for him; it was curled and bounced when he toyed with it, this made her laugh.

"You are fascinated with my hair," she informed him, and he looked at her.

"No, not just your hair," he replied with a smile, and she could do nothing but smile back.

She was wearing a tight deep black dress with several light blue flowers around the trim and the top. At random places in the dress there were little shiny sparks of blue. Her gloves were black at the top and faded to a deep blue at her hands were her sapphire ovum gem glittered magnificently, matching her eyes. Her shoes were blue sandals with elegant straps that danced around her feet. She wore a bracelet on her right upper arm, and on her wrist. There was a small blue and silver anklet that wound around her ankle, and then a single sapphire choker on her slender neck. He fingered the gem around her neck gently.

"People are watching," she looked around her nervously.

"Your point being?" he looked over her shoulder and saw scorned women and men.

"They're going to know," she mumbled, and he reached in and kissed her passionately. She gasped as she fell into the kiss, and everything disappeared.

"Let them know."

Tori:

"Hey Jupiter

Nothing's been the **same**

So are you gay are you **blue**?

Thought we both **_could use a friend to run to_**

And I thought, **_I wouldn't have to be_**

**_With you"_**

Tori Amos~ Hey Jupiter~ Boys for Pele


	6. Backing Down

*You thought that you could get rid of me that easily did you? HA! There's more! When I said short, I meant short in terms of pages, and to me short stories are fifty pages or so in Microsoft Word, that's about the limit for this story. Which puts me at about two or three more chapters I would guess. Anyway, after this story I wanted to let you know that you won't see much of my stuff for a long time, or maybe ever…I don't know, not much inspiration lately, too caught up in my manuscript. If something strikes me I'll write, but you never know when inspiration is going to hit. So don't be looking for anything new after this. I'm having enough trouble ending this one as it is.*

Chapter Six Backing Down

There was dead silence in the room then.

"You've got to be kidding me," one girl's comment broke through the crowd as the two pulled away.

Umi stayed in his arms, enjoying his touch as he ran his hands down her back, "Sorry."

"What? Why?" she gasped from a combination of shock and disbelief.

"This isn't going to be easy for either of us," he said softly as word slowly reached those who weren't in the vicinity or were just arriving. The evidence of the circulation was a few strangled gasps and some angry glares and growls; they had all seen the Water Knight that night. Taken by the Master Mage? A spell of course, he had bewitched her.

"We'll get through it; we've been through a lot together," she touched his face. "And I won't see this end."

He leaned into the embrace, "I won't let it end."

§§§~~~

Ascot smiled sadly and turned to meet green eyes, "Uh…hi…"

"We haven't been properly introduced I'm afraid," she smiled as he blushed and looked down, "I'm Mieko."

"Ascot." Music played in his ears, and after a moment's thought, he realized it wasn't just her setting off bells in his ears. "W-would you l-like to dance?" he managed and almost kicked himself for sounding so stupid, "I mean…"

"I'd love to," she stopped him.

He was caught off-guard but managed a smile and offered a hand.

§§§~~~

Umi winked at Ascot who smiled softly back; he knew he would always be affected by that smile.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he smiled.

"Hey Clef," she said after awhile.

"Mmm…?"

She grinned at the rumors, "Did you know that we've been having a love affair behind all of Cephiro's back since we left?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh," she laughed. "I've secretly been coming back to Cephiro for the last five Earth years, and no one knew about it."

"No one including me," he confessed solemnly.

She giggled.

"I don't want all these eyes on me," he said quietly, and she looked saddened.

"You better get used to it," she mumbled.

"I want you all to myself tonight," he leaned close to her, teasing her and smelling her.

She blushed and shook her head, "The party is celebrating us; they'd notice if I left."

"Do you think anyone would dare to follow?" he challenged. "I am the Master Mage, and you are a Magic Knight. Would anyone care to disturb us? There are some angry people out there, but that's taking it to another level…"

She laughed, and he took her arm and the two left, to many of the guest's dismay.

§§§~~~

She pulled herself close to his warm body, needing reassurance. Someone once told her that dreams were a way to balance out your life, bad day good dreams, good day bad dreams. She wasn't sure that was true, but on that particular night it certainly was. 

Her practice was in ruins, left alone so long, her book sales had dropped rapidly, and her publisher would publish nothing else of hers. Her life was a mess and where she had been wealthy before, paying the bills was a struggle.

Then the straw that broke the camel's back; she had to sell Scarlet and Black Dove. The last place to turn was to Cephiro, to her lover.

"Umi I'm sorry, I know we're supposed to be together forever," his eyes were pleading, hers were fear stricken. "But I just don't see how it's possible."

"Why not?!" she screamed and couldn't stop the tears.

"There's too many chains, too many rumors and rules with that sort of thing. If I wasn't the Master Mage it would be different…"

"I fell in love with you, not your title," she begged him to reconsider.

"I'm sorry; it's just not possible," he turned, and she had nowhere to go.

She woke, shaking and sweating; she looked over at him and pulled herself close to him.

He woke when he felt her trembling form, "Umi? What's wrong?" he questioned gently, stroking her hair.

"Bad dream," she mumbled.

"About what?"

"You," a tear fell down her cheek.

He pulled her chin up, so she was looking at him, "Well that's bound to happen once in a lifetime," he smiled and kissed her. "What horrible thing did I do to my angel tonight?"

She shook her head, "It's stupid."

"If you don't tell me you'll always wonder," he informed her.

"You-you, just said that we were impossible because of you being the Master Mage, and my whole life was ruined and there was nowhere else to go."

"That's not true," he said angrily, "Not true at all, everyone deserves love, no that's not true, some people don't," he clenched his fists. "But you and I were meant to be; the people of Cephiro will see and accept that eventually."

She nodded and closed her eyes, "Hai…"

"Umi," he said quietly after a long time, "I don't want you to leave," he looked down when she didn't answer and saw she was already asleep. He kissed her forehead, and she smiled softly in her sleep, then drifted off himself.

§§§~~~

"You being the Master Mage of Cephiro could have been more responsible," Ferio was scolding him the next morning. He watched the flustered Prince in slight amusement, slight agitation.

"I wasn't about to stick around and see what kind of rumors they could dredge up," he wasn't defensive, just merely stating a fact.

"Prince, might I suggest something?" Mieko curtseyed politely.

He turned to her and nodded, "As long as you never call me Prince or curtsey again, my name is Ferio."

"May I suggest, Ferio, that you withdraw now; no one wins these fights with him."

"She's right Ferio, quit now while you've still got your dignity," Ascot added.

Umi kicked Clef gently when he smirked, "Don't be proud of that."

"Do you realize what I went through after you two left? People worried for the safety of Cephiro with the Master Mage and the Knight of Water tied up. Others worried about you casting spells on them in the night. One person even said that the monsters were a cover-up to get the Knights back," Ferio paced. 

Clef closed his eyes and pondered a moment.

"Uh oh," Mieko whispered, "you're in trouble now."

"Told you not to mess with him," Ascot didn't want to hear anymore.

"You're right," Clef finally sighed, "I shouldn't have left you with all those people."

"I'm right?" Ferio grinned and looked triumphantly at Ascot and Mieko who shook their heads and looked down behind Clef's back.

"Yes Ferio you're right, just like the time that young lady came to me with her mother and several other young girls, this was just before we summoned the Knights," here he looked at Fuu who looked suspiciously at Ferio.

"Clef I don't think we should…" Ferio began, but Fuu stopped him.

"Go on Clef, what did this young lady want?" she urged.

"Well I suppose it had been how many years since you weren't here?" he sighed heavily, "Too many to count, anyway," he pushed away the unhappy subject, "with the monster threat the people suspected we'd summon the Knights. So one day I'm just studying when these beautiful young girls coming barging into my study, frilly dresses and all. They begin to demand all these inane things and when I got them calmed down again I was able to see what they wanted."

Umi raised her brows, "Funny how the pretty girls always find you."

Mieko giggled, and Clef glared.

"_That_ has nothing to do with the story. So when I can finally understand what they're saying they begin to tell me that the Prince here isn't getting any younger and that chasing fantasies is a waste of time. He should, after all, be more worried about an heir than the love of his life whom is going to keep him tied down."

"And then of course, seeing as there was no one else to take the position, I'm sure they offered themselves," Fuu looked at Ferio, who blushed and looked down.

"Well you'd be correct in saying that. Eventually I got them away without much of a scene, but it was dramatic the way they huffed and puffed around my study," he shook his head.

"That was one time with only a few girls! This was practically all of Cephiro!" Ferio protested, and Clef opened his mouth immediately.

"_Was I finished?_" 

"Never mind," Ferio practically squeaked, and no more was said about the matter besides Fuu mumbling;

"I think that Clef and I should talk."

Hikaru laughed and shook her head, Umi watched in mild amusement until they all smelt food and everything was forgotten.

§§§~~~

They all rode with Mieko back home the next day.

When she dismounted and handed the reins to Fuu, Fuu smiled and handed them back, "You've been a great help. She is yours. I know you'll treat her kindly."

She stared in awe at the dapple gray mare, _her_ dapple gray mare, "S-She's mine?"

"She's yours," Umi smiled, and Mieko grinned.

They knew, judging by the wistful touch and the soft kiss between Ascot and Mieko, that she would be a frequent visitor in the castle as long as Ascot was studying under Clef.

Umi had a smug look that said, 'See, what did I tell you?'

The look quickly vanished though when the whole village came to greet Mieko. She felt glares all around her as she looked at many young girls. Clef edged back when he met the eyes of enraged men, and Fuu laughed. 

"Um…Ferio," she said softly to him, "I think _that's_ why they left last night."

He nodded in agreement and wasn't about to protest when Clef muttered.

"Well we better be on our way. Nice to see you again Mieko."

"And you," she smiled impishly at Ascot who blushed. 

Umi kicked Scarlet into a gallop, and Fuu took off after her. 

Ferio and Clef raced after the two, but Hikaru was wary, and Lantis stayed by her side.

"Not up for that?" he asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I…" she blushed, "I don't know how to ride."

"Oh," he smiled, "I'd be glad to help you with it if you wanted."

She nodded vigorously, "I'd love that."

§§§~~~

"Feel slow?" Umi called over her shoulder to Clef and Ferio who were just catching up.

"Your horses are fast!" Ferio called back.

"Yep," Fuu giggled, "And they're not even going full speed…yet…"

Umi pushed Scarlet forward, "Good girl, apples in the barn," she said softly, and the horse whickered and took off, sprinting toward the stables. She found herself neck and neck with Fuu and Bleeding Heart, "Maybe I was wrong about you being a disgrace," Umi said to Bleeding Heart, "After that show in the stable you are a real stallion."

"He says, 'I know'," Fuu responded and laughed.

Umi ginned and looked back at Clef and Ferio who could just barely keep up, "Poor babies," she shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong with them," Fuu said between pants.

"I wasn't talking about Clef and Ferio; I was talking about the horses," Umi responded mischievously. "They're so neglected. Look how fat they are. Nobody ever rides them."

"Yes we'll have to work on that," Fuu agreed, "Fun."

"Very."

§§§~~~

She ran her hands up and down the coat of the mare. She laughed when she nibbled at her shirt, "Baby girl, do you miss home?" she whispered softly.

His eyes widened as he walked in to hear her wistful remark. How could he ask her to stay when she wanted to return home so powerfully? "Umi…" 

She turned and smiled, "Hey, how long have you been standing there?"

"A few seconds," he answered, and she nodded and returned to grooming.

He just watched, not sure what to say. 

"Are you just going to watch me or what?" she demanded playfully.

He wasn't exactly in the mood at the second, "I…"

"What?" she looked at him and saw his serious expression, "What?" she asked, softer this time.

"I…" he had no idea what to say now.

"Clef, what?" she was almost frantic, "Are Hikaru and Fuu okay? What's wrong?" 

"No, nothing like that," he shook his head.

"Well what is it?" she snapped, getting annoyed. She hated being left in the dark.

"It's…"

"Finish your sentences!" she scolded. 

"Why does Scarlet want to go home?" he asked meekly, and she looked confused.

"Familiar pastures I suppose," she laughed. "Is that what this is about?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Are you going to tell me what it's about?"

"No."

"Why?" her eyes were angry. If there was anything he couldn't tell her then he wasn't very trustworthy.

"Because I'm afraid you'll be angry," he said softly.

"I can't possibly get angrier than I am right now," she huffed, and he nodded and found that he could barely speak, the lump in his throat was so big.

"Um…"

"Are you going to finish any of your sentences? Because if you're not maybe you should work it out _inside._"

He shook his head, "Why do _you_ want to go home?"

Now she suddenly understood, "Oh," she walked back into the tack room and replaced the brush. "I'll finish later," she told Scarlet and let her go back outside. She heard a whicker from Bleeding Heart and a whinny from Black Dove and smiled gently.

He looked down; he couldn't meet her eyes.

She took his hand, and he looked up at her. She was surprised to see that there were tears in his eyes. She put a hand to his cheek, and he kissed her fingers. A tear slipped down his cheek, and she almost cried herself with his expression. He was so innocent; she had never seen him look like that. Like he would die without her; he was too strong to look like that. He was too powerful, but here he was, standing there, completely still, as if hanging on her every word.

"This probably isn't the best place to talk about this," she hinted quietly, and he nodded and snapped, and they were instantly by the seaside.

She smiled; he knew her so well.

"Umi you know I love you," his eyes were so sincere as he began his plea, "and I swear I'll support you in whatever your decision is, but…"

"Sh…Clef," she put a finger to his lips. "I'll be back, I'll be here every chance I get."

"I need to know why." 

"I have a life at home," she said quietly, "I have a business and a book. I have a family. I can't just stay here forever; people would notice. I would miss my work."

"You can take care of animals here," he protested.

"It's not the same," she shook her head. "They need vets at home; they don't here. There are people who need someone to treat their pets, animals that need treated. I have a publisher wanting another bestseller. I can't put this all away when I've been trying my whole life to get it."

"But…" 

"I'll be back here every weekend," she begged him to let her go, but he could never willingly do that, not without a fight that is.

"Do you realize how long that is in Cephiro?!"

She winced at the sadness and desperation in his voice, "It's not that long…"

"It's months!" 

"What do you want me to do then?!"

"Stay," he whispered, "Stay here, with me, with your friends. They're staying, Fuu and Hikaru; they went home this evening to tell their families."

"What?" Umi mumbled, "Why didn't they tell me?"

"They wanted it to be a surprise. They're telling your parents too,"  he looked down. "I thought that you would want to…"

"Don't do that Clef," her voice was severe, "Don't give me a guilt trip; I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. I'm going home whether you want it or not."

"Then so be it," he turned from her, "But don't expect me to wait for you."

Her eyes widened as he slowly walked back to the castle. 

His mind screamed, 'What the hell did you just do?! Do you realize what you just let go?! She's probably sitting on the shore crying all because of that stunt you just pulled!' all the while he was pleading with her, 'Call me back, please, call me back…' but she never did.

§§§~~~

She ran back to the stables when she was sure he was gone. She tacked up Scarlet and grabbed Black Dove's halter. She kissed his nose as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ready to go home?" she asked, and Scarlet whickered, "Yeah there are some apples in the fridge when we get back."

She closed her eyes and wished herself and her horses home, "Gomen nasai Clef, but I won't back down."

*I recently read The Mole People by Jennifer Toth, and it was an excellent book if any of you like real life depressing stuff. The beginning is kinda rough with lots of terms and boring chemistry of it, but it was a really great book. It was about people that live under the streets of New York in communities. It was really weird, I can't believe people live their lives like that. It just really affected me. I have a gift for telling good writing, this was good, and I can say, not all books published are good.*

Tori: 

"**_Every road leads back to my door_**

**_Every road I will follow_**

Every road leads back to my door

Got all your crosses loaded… 

In the **Springtime **of His Voodoo

He was **going** to **show** me **spring**."

~Tori Amos~ In the Springtime of His Voodoo~ Boys For Pele


	7. Breaking Up the Girl

*Okay! Sorry for not updating for so long, but I've been inbetween computers so-to-speak. I just got a new computer and everything was fine until I realized it didn't have Microsoft Word with it, and then I flipped. So that was out for awhile, but we downloaded the old one, and then it decided it didn't want to load HTML documents so I was afraid I couldn't update, but then realized that I could use .doc files so I'm getting that done now. Also, in the process of changing my computers I lost a lot of things, like my email service. So if anyone emailed me recently I didn't get anything and could you send it again? My dad said that there was something labeled fanfiction in my mailbox, but then he decided to delete all of outlook, I about died. I love the new computer though, besides all the grief it gave me.  
Now about the fanfiction, the title of this chapter is lyrics to a Garbage song from their new album, which wasn't the best. Someone asked me why some of my lyrics were in bold, its normally the stuff that either relates to the chapter the most or something I feel strongly about.   
This is in .doc format so I'm not sure how it's going to upload onto fanfiction, so if the format is really screwy I'm sorry, and I'll try to find a program that loads HTML as soon as I can, but for some reason this version of Word doesn't want to.*  
  
Chapter 7 Breaking Up the Girl  
The next morning Fuu and Hikaru were a wreck, "Where is she Clef?" Fuu asked softly, "Where is she? We can't find her anywhere. You found her last time, bring her back."  
"No," he shook his head, "I didn't find her, she was with me. I can't bring her back, not this time."  
"What do you mean?" Hikaru whispered softly.  
"She...she didn't want to stay in Cephiro. She said she had too much going on at home to leave it behind. She went back to Earth," he turned his head, so they couldn't see the tears in his gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Home?" Fuu shook her head, "She always was stubborn. She'll come around."  
He smiled gently, praying that was true.  
"Of course she will, she'll realize that Cephiro is our home," Hikaru grinned.  
"She probably just wanted to say goodbye to her parents," Fuu added.  
"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourselves?" he questioned harshly and then walked from the room. He knew that if she came back he would be waiting despite what he said, and he hoped that she knew it to. You only get one true love in your life, or so he believed, and he wasn't going to pass that by.  
~~~  
Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months in Cephiro and there was no sign of the allusive blue haired Water Knight.   
"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Hikaru pondered on day at breakfast.  
"It's only been a few days at home," Fuu giggled.  
"How strange," Lantis shook his head, "Time must move very slow there."  
"It moves the same here," Hikaru answered.  
"I don't know how that works exactly..." Fuu shook her head.  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Ferio teased, and she glared.  
"Clef," Presea said softly that morning, and he turned and smiled gently at her.  
"Yes?"  
"You're very sick," she said straight out, "And we all know why. So what exactly happened between you and Umi?"  
Fuu and Hikaru gasped, as if just noticing the black circles under his eyes and the loss of appetite. Suddenly everything came together, and their eyes narrowed. If he had jeopardized their friendship in anyway...  
"Nothing," he dismissed it, "I just miss her."  
"We all do," Hikaru grumbled.  
~~~  
Umi smiled softly as she handed the puppy back to the little girl, "He's all fine and ready to take home. Now all he needs is a little girl to take care of him and love him."  
The girl grinned and squealed slightly in happiness, "Thank you!"  
"Your welcome."  
They turned and left the office, and Umi looked at the clock on the wall. What was he doing right now? She shook her head, and wouldn't let herself think about him. He had shown her what he thought of her. He wouldn't be waiting if she went. Why would she go back?   
She yawned, she was still tired from the flight from Tokyo to London. She had spent a weekend with her parents, after returning, finding herself in Tokyo, and then flew back to London to settle things there. People were going insane without her or Fuu. She had to tell them that Fuu was gone; she simply told them that the girl had taken a position closer to Japan because she was homesick and that she wouldn't be returning.   
It was quite a shock, but they took it better than they thought she would. At least, they thought to themselves, at least they still had her. And that's exactly the reason she couldn't leave, they needed her. What Clef didn't understand was that they needed her. But didn't he need you? A part of her mind asked her.  
"Umi," a girl stepped into her office, and Umi smiled.  
"Yes?"  
"Your ten o'clock is here," she answered, and Umi nodded for the patient to come in.  
In walked a little boy, maybe five and his father. The little boy held something that caught her off-guard; it was a lizard, huge, "A Dragon," she whispered and stepped back a bit.  
The little boy nodded and smiled shyly, "That's what I've been trying to tell them!" he complained and looked at the man.  
Umi regained herself, and smiled. She looked to the man then and realized that there was no way this guy was the little boy's father. He was her age, and didn't have that father look, "So who's your friend?" she asked as she took the lizard from the boy.  
"His name is Celes," the boy answered proudly, "And that's my uncle," he pointed to the man who laughed slightly and shook his head.  
"Celes," Umi's eyes widened.  
"Yeah, my mum said that it was the name of some mythical Dragon or something. I guess it's foreign," he responded and shrugged.   
Umi nodded slowly and tried a weak smile, "Now what's wrong with..." her throat welled up, "Celes?"  
He looked almost to the point of tears then, "Well...he just stopped eating...and he's real sick..."  
"Well luckily I think that can be easily fixed," she told him, "You just need to tell me what you've been feeding him."  
"Some lizard food, and lettuce and stuff like that," he informed her solemnly, "And water and fruit."  
"Well what I think you need to do is this," she began, "Do you know what a heat lamp is?"  
He nodded, "We have one."  
"Okay, well make sure it's turned on at all times. He's suffering from a vitamin C deficiency. You need to go to the pet store and buy some crickets for him to eat okay? Keep feeding him his regular food but give him crickets every day. For his size I guess you need to give him about six a day. Call me in a week and tell me how he is."  
The little boy smiled, "Thank you so much!"  
"De rien," she grinned, "It's French," she answered his perplexed face.  
"You're not from around here are you?" the uncle asked, speaking for the first time.   
Umi blushed when she looked up and smiled into gorgeous blue eyes. She loved English accents, it was half the reason she moved there, "No..."  
"Where are you from?" he persisted.  
"Originally? Japan," she responded.   
"So you speak English Japanese and French," he mused, "Interesting."  
"No no no," she shook her head, "I only speak a little French. I went there and spent a summer during college."   
"You look familiar."  
"I-uh..." she looked down and shook her head, "You might've seen me on T.V."  
"You're Umi Ryuuzaki!"   
"Uh...yeah..." she blushed fiercely and wouldn't look up.  
"I read your book, it's amazing," he said, softer now, and the little boy looked confused.  
"Arigato," she said quietly, and shook her head, "I-I mean...th-thank you."  
He grinned, she was gorgeous and adorable, was that possible?  
"Come on!" the boy tugged on his hand, and he looked down, "He's getting sicker; we gotta get him crickets now!"  
Umi smiled, "You'll take good care of him I see. I'll see you later okay?"  
"Okay," he nodded, and they left.  
She sighed heavily and fell into a nearby chair. What? Had the whole country read her book?   
~~~  
"It's probably just hard closing down the firm," Fuu said quietly on the morning of the second week of Umi's absence in Cephiro.   
He knew that they deserved the truth, and he sighed heavily, "Umi doesn't plan on returning, or at least not that I know of."  
"What?!" Hikaru screamed, and tears started to flow even though she didn't fully understand yet.  
"She said that she had too much there to put down. She said she'd come back and visit, but I said that I couldn't wait that long, because it is a long time in Cephiro," he tried to explain, but he couldn't look into Hikaru's anguish ridden eyes. He couldn't turn and look at the grief written in Fuu's gestures.  
"She would never do that to us," Fuu said quietly and stood. She ran from the room, her head in her hands.   
Ferio sent him a dangerous glare as he ran after her, and Hikaru sobbed into Lantis' arms.   
"I'm sorry..." he knew he had to do something, quickly.  
~~~  
She looked at her dinner partner, and blushed, looking down. She couldn't believe she had agreed to this.   
"So what's it like in Japan?" he asked casually.  
"A lot different from here," she admitted and laughed weakly, "It's cramped for one thing, and it smells a lot like fish. There isn't barely any open space like around here, everyone lives in apartments, houses are not an option."  
"Sounds fun," he said sarcastically.  
"But when you look at the city at night," her eyes were drawn back, "It sparkles like stars, the Tokyo Tower is framed by tiny fireflies of light," she shook her head.  
He smiled, "You are just like a writer."  
She smiled back, "I should be, I am one."  
"You very rarely smile," he said softly, "But when I get you to I am rewarded."  
"Arigato..."  
"I don't know you that well, but I feel as if I've known you my whole life. Your heart speaks to me through your writing, I...I want to get to know you better," he said softly.  
"I-I..."   
'Clef,' her mind begged her, and she nodded, not about to throw that away even if he wasn't waiting for her.   
"There's..." she remembered what happened last time she used that approach, "I mean...I..."  
"Someone else," he nodded, "I understand."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Hey that's okay, I completely understand. I didn't exactly expect a beautiful talented girl like yourself to be free," he grinned as he stood, "But it was nice to finally get to meet you and spend some time with you."  
She smiled for him then, dazzlingly, "Yeah, you too."   
He smiled softly at her one last time then grabbed his coat and left.  
Umi closed her eyes and began to clear up the table, "Man," she muttered as she began to rinse them in the sink, sighing heavily.  
"Yes, that's who was just here, what I want to know is why," a voice said gently, but still angrily, from behind her.   
She whirled around, and her breath caught because in front of her was a lavender haired Mage, "Clef..."  
"Just who was that?" he questioned viciously.  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
"Why don't you answer my questions first?" his voice was dripping with sarcastic cheeriness.   
"His nephew came to my clinic today, he recognized me, from something on TV. He asked me to have dinner, and I invited him here, safer on my own grounds, I know where the phones are," she said quietly and looked down.  
"How long has it been here Umi?! Three days?! Three days and you're already over what we had?! You've forgotten me already?!"  
She winced at the anguish in his voice, and wanted to speak but he continued.  
"I came here, to Earth, to this foreign place, searching for you, afraid that you might not be healthy, but it seems you're doing just fine. I can't go anywhere without hearing your name on the streets, and I'm not sure it's just your book anymore," though his words were vicious his eyes were pleading, pleading with her to prove him wrong.  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" she screamed, holding back tears.  
"It means whatever is the truth," he answered calmly, "But I came here to hear it from you, not from them."  
And she couldn't lie into those eyes and say she was fine and he should go home. She couldn't turn and look into those deep pools of blue and tell him she didn't want to be in his arms. She couldn't do any of it, but she wanted to, so she stayed silent.  
"If that's my answer," he closed his eyes, "Maybe I shouldn't have come."  
She wanted to lash back with an answer like, 'Maybe you shouldn't have.' But her heart was screaming otherwise, and it got the best of her, "No...I-I mean..." she stumbled and couldn't deny the passion in the flaming burst of hope in his eyes, "I mean well..."  
The hope was crushed in an instant, and he looked down, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It seems you are. I'll give Fuu and Hikaru your best wishes."  
"Don't turn away," she whispered, and he looked at her with deep understanding, "Because you really messed me up," she laughed slightly and turned the water off, realizing it had been on this whole time.   
"Curious," he whispered when he watched her turn off the sink.  
"It's called a sink," she told him, "It's how we wash dishes. We don't have to get it from a creek, it's brought to us through pipes," she offered a weak explanation before she got to the real point, "I didn't want to fall inn love."  
"Oh and I'm sure that it's good for my career too," he mumbled dryly.   
"No but Clef, it's not just bad for my career, it's bad for me," she turned her head and couldn't look at him, "I don't want to have to feel this anymore, what you do to me, it scares me."  
How could he hurt her like that? "Umi...I...I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry," she shook her head and wiped tears, "It's not your fault."  
"Umi what in the name of bloody hell is going on in here?!" someone burst into the kitchen and the girl blushed deeply when she saw the commotion, "Uh...hi..."  
Clef stared blankly.  
"He's not from around here," Umi said softly, and the language she spoke in gave him chills.  
"I got that from the uh...getup," the girl eyed the Mage, "So where's he from? I heard you screaming in another language, but I didn't know what it was."  
"It's..." Umi began, 'Wow,' she thought to herself, 'I didn't know that I could speak in Cephiro's tongue.'  
"Aye?"  
"It's a form of..." she ran her eyes down Clef trying to quickly decide what nationality he could be, "Chinese."  
"So you speak French and Japanese and Chinese and English eh?" she smiled broadly, "Well I've got a multi-cultural living right next to me."  
"Yeah I guess you do, now Tash could you please...uh...evacuate?" Umi asked, and the girl blushed again and grinned impishly.  
"Right right I 'ear yah."  
"Merci, au revoir," Umi laughed as the girl disappeared.  
"Good 'ay!" she echoed.  
Umi smiled slightly as she turned back to Clef, "Sorry...that's the girl that lives next door she sometimes looks after me, and I guess she..."   
Clef stopped her and put a finger to her lips, she shivered, and he smiled softly, "Maybe everything isn't gone."  
"Clef, nothing is gone I mean...I..." she faltered when he came near her and pressed his body close to hers, "I...what...what I'm trying to say...is..."  
"Is the writer tongue-tied?" he couldn't be angry when he was this close to her, "Maybe I can help untangle it..."  
Her jaw dropped, what had just happened?   
"Speak to me again, in that language," he whispered to her, and she shivered.  
"What language?"  
"The one with the cute accent," he answered, and she grinned.  
"I wouldn't know what to say."  
"Say whatever you want," he nosed her neck and teased with light kisses.   
"Uh..." she closed her eyes as he caressed her neck, "I missed you, and I don't know how I ever lived without you because these last few days have been a bloody mess. I didn't know you would change my life, I thought I could leave and it would be easy, and I could get on in the world, but..."  
He looked into her shimmering blue eyes and kissed her cheek, "You're gorgeous," he spoke in the only language he knew.  
"Merci..."  
He leaned into her and put passion in the kiss. She closed her eyes and accepted, kissing him back. When they pulled away she was shaking and sweating and tears were pouring down her cheeks. He kissed them all away until she could barely breathe, and then he asked, "I don't care if it's just for awhile, I don't care if it's for a few days or weeks or months. I don't care if it's not forever; I'd love it if it was, but I know I can't ask that of you. Umi I love you, please, please come back with me," he begged. "Please, just be with me for awhile."  
She put her head on his shoulder, and he felt her nod, "Okay."  
  
Tori:  
  
"Had a Northern lad  
Well not exactly had  
He moved like the sunset  
God who painted that-  
First he loved my accent  
How his knees could bend  
I thought we'd be ok  
Me and my molasses  
But I feel something is wrong  
But I feel this cake just isn't done  
Don't say that you Don't  
And if you could see me now  
Said if you could see me now  
Girls you've got to know  
When it's time to turn the page  
When you're only wet  
Because of the rain  
You know it's time to change  
He don't show much these days  
It gets so fucking cold  
I loved his secret places  
But I can't go anymore"  
~Tori Amos, Northern Lad, From the Choirgirl Hotel 


	8. Content

*I got HTML to work! But sorry for the last chapter and it's horrid format. I can't stand .txt at least it's not as bad as it was when I used .doc now that was ugly. Hahaha speaking of things that don't work, I just took the initiative to learn how to do favorite authors/stories, and I put a few on there, but I can't remember all the great stories and authors out there. So you all have to update so that I can remember you *hint hint wink wink* ^.^ so here's my last chapter*

Chapter Eight Content

She blinked in the blinding light and sat up from her resting place on his chest. She kissed his forehead gently and slipped from his arms, put on a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt with a single white horse on the sleeve.

She walked to the stables and pet Scarlet and Black Dove; she couldn't go anywhere without them.

Fuu popped her head out from Bleeding Heart's paddock and smiled, "Took you long enough. Clef almost had us convinced you weren't ever coming back."

She laughed.

"How did they handle it?" Fuu asked softly.

"Who handle what?"

"Hello! The practice!" Fuu shouted, "You sold a multi-million dollar practice!"

Umi shook her head, "I did no such thing."

"What?" Fuu whispered, "How did you let them down? You didn't just close it did you?"

"I didn't let them down in any way, and I didn't close it," Umi beat around the bush.

"You left a multi-million dollar practice with others around the world to fend for itself?!" 

Umi shook her head again.

"You obviously did, you left who in charge?" Fuu's eyes were fierce.

"Me," Umi answered.

"Oh great, so you're in charge of a company that you left never to return," she rolled her eyes.

"No," Umi choked, "I never said I was here to stay."

"W-what?" Fuu's eyes widened, "B-but you're here, and you're back where you belong and..." Fuu protested, "What do you mean you're not here to stay?"

"I'm not here to stay," Umi said simply, "Please, just let it go."

"I won't! Do you have any idea what you're doing to us?! Do you even care?!" Hikaru thinks she's done something to horrible to upset you, Clef barely speaks or eats, Lantis probably wants to kill you because you what you've done to Hikaru, and I'm left to bear the brunt of it. Now you're back and everything's getting better and you plan to leave again?" Now she was close to tears, "Well I have to tell you, I'm not going to let you leave."

"Fuu, gomen nasai," she looked around her nervously and began to speak in rapid English so no one could over hear, "I love Clef, and I love you two like sisters, but I'm not ready to give up the life I have on Earth. I'm not ready to make that kind of commitment, and to tell you the truth I don't think Clef is either. He's the Master Mage of Cephiro, and his heart will never solely belong to me because of his duty and loyalty to this country is strong."

"That's not true!" Fuu screamed, "He loves you more than anything, even more than Cephiro, I know it. You can tell just by the way he looks at you, the way he acts when you're gone. He's ready."

"Even so, I'm not," Umi closed her eyes, "I wish this wasn't so hard."

"You don't have to always take the hardest road," Fuu said softly, "You could go easy on yourself for once," with that she turned and walked out.

"Dammit," Umi muttered and sighed heavily, "What am I going to do?"

"Good question," a gentle voice said from behind her, "One that I probably don't want to hear the answer to."

She winced as she turned and met the eyes of her lover, "Do you ever not sneak up on me?"

He shook his head, "Please."

"You said you wouldn't pressure me."

"I lied," his eyes were fierce, "Last night I felt complete; with you in my arms I felt whole."

"Clef-I..." she looked into trembling blue eyes and didn't know how to say no. "For a little while."

He smiled, and came forward. He kissed her warmly, and then pulled away, watching her intently. 

"You make me nervous when you do that," she whispered, and he gently moved a piece of hair from her eyes.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, I love what I see," he kissed her neck, and she giggled as they walked back into the palace.

Over the next few weeks in Cephiro Clef convinced Umi to stay, permanently. The practice was given to a very capable vet-friend of Fuu and Umi's who shrieked in delight and swore she couldn't take it. Eventually, she did. 

They explained to parents and siblings, and promised to be back to visit whenever they got the chance. 

Fuu and Umi both terminated the lease on their flats, and headed back to Cephiro where everyone was glad to have the three Knights back in their home, forever now.

"We'll never have to worry about being alone again," Hikaru said gleefully as they walked into embraces and congratulations.

"Have you ever worried about being alone Hikaru?" Umi questioned, and Hikaru thought for a moment before shaking her head. This brought a laugh from them all. 

"I guess this is our happily ever after," Fuu smiled warmly, and Ferio wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"This is our beginning," he said softly, and she nodded.

"The very beginning, of a very happy lifetime," Clef kissed Umi on the cheek, and Lantis took Hikaru's hand. 

Persea sighed, lovesick, Caldina looked at Lafarga, and Ascot pulled Mieko close. 

Never again was Cephiro threatened, the three each had a storybook wedding, and they all lived contentedly in the warmth of another's arms until well past old age. 

__

~Dedicated to Mark and Tori, because you can always learn to love again. 

*Explanations: Clef got to England because he's the Master Mage, hahaha. In my opinion he should be able to go there because if he can bring people then he can go. And *yes* I know this is messing with the original plot of the story, but so far I've done a bang-up job of rearranging CLAMP's original concepts, so work with me! 

Thank-you's: Zipp, Kaiya, Vicious-Wolf, Shazzam, Shnickers, and everyone else who read or reviewed. ^.^ I obviously couldn't do it without you. My parents go absolutely insane; I run inside after school and immediately go to check reviews, so thanks for making the days that didn't go so hot good anyway. 

I wanna say I love you to my stepsister who's going through some rough times. Of course I have to thank Tori Amos, for giving the inspiration and words on which to base this. Without her music I might not be as good as I am today. She has given me reason to hope, and maybe to learn to trust, the worst someone can do is break your heart, and if they don't it will probably break anyway, so at least enjoy the happiness you have with them. 

And finally, I guess that's a wrap!*

__

Much Love~ Umi-chan 


End file.
